Dan and Runo's love life
by NoraKazami2611
Summary: This story is about my favourite bakugan couple DanxRuno.
1. Chapter 1

I was about to go to my girlfriend Runo's house to pick her up. We were going to the park where we first met for our anniversary. I rang the bell and out she came - Runo. She looked beautiful.

"Hi Runo " I said.

"Hi Dan" she replied.

"You ready to go?" I asked her

"More than ever!" she replied.

We both went to the park , holding hands. The sun was about to set in a few hours. Runo stopped , pointing at two lovebirds. "They look adorable! Just like us! " she said.

"I know. But I think we're the best couple there is" I replied.

She blushed.

We continued our walk to the park. I remembered the place . That time , Runo and I were kids. She was new to the city. I was playing baseball when the ball fell in front of her. "Hey kid! Throw the ball!" I said. "I have a name ! And it's Runo , you pipsqueak!" she replied and threw the ball to me. We started playing and at the end of the day , I had to leave. But I knew we were going to meet again. And I was right. The game of Bakugan came along . My friend Joe created a website for the game and I met Runo again in the chatroom. But little did I know that we both lived in the same city AND that her father was the owner of my favourite eating joint. We reached the park and we both sat down.

"Do you remember Dan?" she asked me.

"Of course I remember! This is just where we met , Runo!" I replied.

"It was so fast! I never caught your name when we were little. But I'm glad we met again!" She said.

"I love you Runo" I said.

"I love you , too , Dan" she replied.

We kissed

"You found anything about the others?" Runo asked me.

I turned a little sad. I tried to put on a smile but Runo found out. I just shook my head.

When we were all 17(except Marucho , who was 15) , each of the battle brawlers just moved to other towns. Marucho moved to New York , Julie moved in with her boyfriend Billy and my best friend Shun and Alice moved to an apartment in the west mountains in Moscow. We never heard anything about each other , ever since. (It's been a year since that happened so me and Runo are 18)

"Sorry for bringing that up..." Runo apologised

"It's fine." I replied.

We spent the rest of the time , chatting and a wee bit of smooches.

Soon , the sun was about to set. Runo kept her head on my shoulder as we watched the sunset and moonrise together , in silence.

We didn't need to talk. The bond we shared could even be felt when we didn't speak.

A few minutes later , the Stars were shining. Then I realised that Runo was too quiet. I turned my attention towards her and I saw that she was sleeping.

I laid her down on my lap.

I took my phone and dialled her father's number.

"Mr. Misaki , Runo's sleeping so can I take her to my apartment?" I asked him

"Sure , Dan!" her replied and cut the phone.

I grinned. I lifted Runo's head a little and carried her bridal style . My appartment wasn't far off from the park so I just walked there with Runo in my arms.

It was a good thing that the security guard opened my door for me , or else I couldn't have opened it myself.

I carried Runo straight to my bedroom and tucked her in bed. I went back , thanked the security guard and locked my door. I wasn't that tired so I decided to finish my work . I had a job in the business department and I had to file out a report on the company sales.

I finished my work in an hour. I looked at the time and it was almost 10:30 . So , I went to my bedroom to sleep. I had to wake up early to drop Runo tomorrow . I kissed Runo's forehead .

"Goodnight Runo" I whispered and I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning disturbed by my phone. I quickly attended the call as I didn't want Runo to be disturbed from her sleep. But it went into voicemail instead.

I opened the file

"Hello Dan . This is Mr. Misaki. Me and my wife will be going on a business trip about the food joint. We will be gone for 3 weeks so take care of Runo for us."

Great! Runo was staying with me for almost a month. Yippee!

Also , it was the weekend. I could spend time with Runo for two days! I got up and got ready. I looked at my watch . It was only 7. I thought I could go for a jog. I wrote a note for Runo on the nightstand and went out for a jog. I saw my mom on the way. "Hi mom!" I called out to her. "Hello Daniel!" She replied. "How are you doing?" she asked. "I'm great mom. How are you and dad?" I asked her. "We're fine. How did your date with Runo go yesterday?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes. Ever since I told her Runo was my girlfriend, she's been fantasising about us ...

"It was great! Runo slept in the park so I got her to my appartment. Also , she's staying with me for three weeks"

"That's great! Okay Dan ! I have to go , see you next week!" she said and went.

I continued jogging. I didn't keep track of time and I wandered off. A while later , I stopped for a break . I saw my surroundings . I was right in front of Shun's house.

"I miss you , Shun. I want my best friend back." I thought.

Walking around the house got a lot of memories coming through. There was the lake near which Shun and I battled against Masquerade, the roof on which he used to sit on , his computer in the living room. But there was one thig that caught my attention - the little drawing we made when we were kids saying "No matter what , Shun and Dan are best friends till the end." That one brought me to tears.

A few minutes later , I went back to my appartment.

Runo sat on the dining chair , eating some French toast (Author 's note - this idea of French toast is courtesy of my BFF in school) When she saw me , she asked me "Want some?"

I just shook my head and went to my room.

Runo came in a little later.

"You okay?" she asked

"Y...yeah.." I replied , shakily.

"Did you go to Shun's house?" she asked me.

"No..." I said while I got into my blanket.

"I know you miss your best friend , Dan. I miss Alice too. You don't need to cover up." She said. "It's alright , Dan"

"Thanks , Runo." I replied. She knew just what to say .

I might never see Shun or any of my friend again but that drawing will forever be in my heart.

The words "No matter what , Dan and Shun will be best friends till the end" echoed in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since my date with Runo. Work had been going great and I got a promotion. Today , I took Runo out to a restaurant to celebrate.

"You deserve that promotion , Dan" said Runo

"Thanks Runo" I said.

"But I still want to order one thing" Runo said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"A kiss" she said. "That too , an extra long one with double the passion!"

"I'll give you one when we head home! But it's an extra long with triple passion!" I replied.

"What are we waiting for?" She said. "Let's go home!"

Me and Runo had a race home. Of course I won. She was tired .

"Let me give you what you asked me..." I said .

"I . CANNOT. WALK. UNTIL. THE . BEDROOM." she said , gasping for breath.

I smirked and picked her up bridal style. "Now ?" I asked.

"Let's go!" she squealed.

DISCLAIMER- This part is not suitable for kids under the age of 13 or 12. Skip this part if you want to.

Author special message- This part might seem cheesy but it's not *cough cough*

"Your wish is my command." I said.

We went to the bedroom. I lied down with Runo on top. Her lips were on mine. it felt like magic. She moved her hand towards my hair and started playing with it while my hand moved down her waist. Her warm and light lips felt like extremely soft fabric on mine. I reflected back on every moment I had with her and pushed the passion a little deeper. She did the same. We let our mouths enter each other's . I moved my one hand to her cheek as the other was a little above her waist. I noticed that she removed her two ponytails. I began running my fingers through her hair while she moved her hands to my chest, holding me like she never wanted the moment to end. I paused and looked into her eyes. She looked into mine. I looked deeper into her eyes. They sparkled like the fourth of July. We resumed our kiss. This time , we had tilted sideways and Runo's legs were on me . This went on for a while. I noticed Runo was a little tired. She slowed down a little and stopped to look in my eyes. Hers indicated that she was tired and was ready to sleep .

"My love , you need to sleep now. " I told her , whispering

"I guess... Thanks for this , Dan " she replied in faint whispers as she let out a yawn.

"Anytime, kid." I replied.

We stopped kissing . I held Runo warm and tight as her hands were placed on my collar. Her grip was tight. I kissed her forehead as her eyelids closed. A few minutes later , the grip she seemed to have on my collar loosened . She was fully asleep. I kissed her forehead again

"I love you , Runo" I whispered into her ear before I closed my eyes into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was warm , bright and calm. The sun hit my eyes when I woke up. I let out a small yawn.

"Goodmorning to myself" I thought.

I turned towards Runo. She was still sleeping. She seemed to sleep a lot these days. Her hair was untied and left loose , and the sleeve of her white top was down her shoulders.

I got up.

Then I realised something.

"Shit! My mom and dad are coming today"

A week before I moved , my mom and dad said that they would come to my place once a month to check up on me. It's been 7 months since I moved. Today was the day my 8th month would begin.

I decided to wake Runo after I set everything up. I took a bath , put some clothes on , cleaned the house , set the dining table , dusted the couch and finally , I hid Mr. Bakubear , my teddy bear. (Credits to MarrisaBrown2712)

"Wake up , kid!" I told Runo.

"You doofus...its...only ...morning..." She replied , in a sleepy tone

"Um...yeah. But my parents are coming today! So up!" I replied.

"I hate you , Kuso" she said while waking up.

"I love you too , Misaki" I replied.

Runo got up and got ready in 2 hours. (Sheesh , I do not understand women) We still had 2 hours before they came.

"Last night was amazing , Dan" said Runo.

"It was more than amazing and you know it." I replied.

She smiled. "I know." she said.

I pulled her closer to me . We gazed into each other's eyes and kissed. I don't know why but with every kiss we have , the more stronger our love becomes.

"Give me another one , doofus" she said.

"Your wish is my command , kid" I said before pulling her close for another kiss.

"I would give you a million kisses right now but we don't want to put up a show for the 'rents" I said.

"True that." she replied. "You really don't know how much I love you"

"Oh I do." I replied. "But I love you much , much , much more"

"Oh what the heck! We have another 1 hour and 7 minutes to ourselves" she said and kissed me.

"I can't spend all the love I have for you." I replied. "Cuz I love you"

I kissed her forehead.

"Awwww..." said Runo.

"Now be a good girlfriend and help me set up the house! " I said

"Fine!" Runo whined.

A while later , the 'rents arrive .


	5. Chapter 5

My parents arrived (only my mom)

"Daniel! " my mom squealed as she hugged me.

"Hi mom." I said. "I missed you."

"Me too.' she replied. Then , she turned to Runo. "Hello Runo. How's my son treating you?"

Runo giggled. "As usual , Mrs. Kuso" she replied.

"What do you mean "As usual' ?" I asked her. "Are you two discussing anything about me? Mom, have you been telling embarrassing stuff about me?" I turned red. If my mom told Runo about my ketchup incident or my fear of clowns , I swear that I would be embarrassed for life!

"No , Daniel! Nothing at all!" she replied.

"Oh shit..." I said. "Anyway , where's dad?" I asked her

"Your father has work today. He didn't come." she replied.

"Mrs. Kuso , this doofus woke me up early in the morning! WHEN I WAS HAVING MY SLEEP!" Runo screamed.

"What! It wasn't early in the morning! It was 10;45!" I replied. "Dan , its rude to wake a lady up when she is having a beauty sleep!' my mom advised me.

I rolled my eyes. "Really , mom? Well , I think I'm the only boyfriend in this planet who kisses his girlfriend on her forehead when he really cares about her!" I replied .

Then , I suddenly realized that I revealed that I care about Runo , resulting in both of us blushing.

"R...r..really?" aked Runo , shyly

"Uh...um...

Oh what the hell yes! " I replied , making Runo turn red like a tomato.

"Oh you kids! Have your love fest !I'll actually save this moment in my camera" my mom said , taking a picture in her phone

"What?! MOM! Give me that!" I yelled , trying to grab the phone, but I couldn't. "Oh , I'll show this to your father and my grandchildren when they grow up!' she said. Runo and I both turn red.

"Mom! For heaven's sake! WE. ARE. NOT. HAVING. SEX!" I said. "Well , not yet..."

"Y...yeah...not...yet" Runo said.

"Oh kids..." mom said , sighing.

Me , Runo and my mom had a great time until 6 pm. My mom went home at 6:30 pm .

Me and Runo had the house all to ourselves.

"Well , how about a kiss ? You promised me one Daniel Kuso" said Runo.

"Well..." I began . "Shhhh..." was all I heard from Runo.

She pressed her lips on mine. I was in a surprise. But anyway , I kissed back while moving my hand towards her waist. We were kissing for almost ten minutes and we only paused for catching our breath. Runo stopped kissing , looked me with playful eyes and ran away with the words "Catch me if you can , Kuso!"

"So , you wanna play it this way..." I mumbled to myself before running after her.

Runo ran around the house almost 6 times and finally ran to the balcony. She was about to fall when I caught her by her waist.

"Careful , kid. I don't want anything to happen to you" I whispered in her ear.

She blushed

We sat down on the couch I put in the balcony. The sun began to set.

"Nice sunset , huh?" Runo asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

We both watched the sun set. Runo sat on my lap. The stars came up on the sky.

"Lets go to bed , Runo" I said.

"No. I wanna stay here." she replied. "Alright , only for 10 minutes." I replied.

Ten minutes later , Runo started sleeping. I carried her to the bed and I made her lie down. . I kissed her forehead and I slept as well.


	6. Chapter 6

We think that everything is perfect , right? Well , not !

There are some villains as well.

"We need to take revenge' said a black haired vestal girl. She had red eyes filled with no emotions except for anger and grief . Her name was Abysse...Abysse Prove. Yup. This was Shadow Prove's older sister. She was devastated when she heard the news of her little brother disappearing in the black nether portal. She then spent her entire time trying to locate the battle brawlers to DESTROY them for what they did to her younger brother.

"But how?' asked a boy with light blue , wavy short hair. Yes. His blue mix black eyes indicated that he was the twin brother of Mylene is older to Mylene by 7 seconds. He went by Mortar Farrow. He was the exact replica of his sister. He was first grieving about his sister but then , Abysse found him and offered a chance to take revenge against the brawlers. He , being exactly like his sister , accepted.

"You think I know? " Abysse replied. "We need to first locate the brawler Keith Clay" she added/

"...who?" he asked.

"One clue - he is also known as Spectra Phantom." she replied.

"They're living in Vestal , ya know?" he said.

"Maybe your pint sized brain HAS a point." she added. "But , we have got to attack them in a way that their anger and grief are unlimited. Then , when we eliminate them , they'll feel OUR pain."

"Hey look! Isn't that Dan Kuso?" pointed out Mortar.

Abysse immediately turned . She saw Dan and Runo having a walk . Her eyes lit up with fire , with anger and hatred. She also saw them kiss. She smirked.

"Maybe , I have a plan " she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Abysse's POV

"Look! Isn't that Dan Kuso? I told you, Abysse! " said Mortar.

I could see Dan Kuso and his girlfriend Runo Misaki kissing. Pfft. Don't they know kissing in public is a shame? Well , that's what my father told me anyway. I was just 13...

Flashback...

"Father! Look at this! Romeo and Juliette's first kiss!" I blurted out to my father.

"Switch that off , Abysse! Its a shame to 'express romance' in public! Especially actions like those!" he said.

"But , dad... th..that's love! You can't restrict it!" I protested.

"Kissing?! Abysse , if you get involved in that , you will be killed by me, understand?! It is considered a shame in our roots. What will other people say? If you dishonor our family , you will be punished. " my father scolded

"Yes father..." I bowed my head and replied.

Back to present...

"Um...Abysse? You in there?" asked Mortar , gently shaking me.

"Yes. Now , how shall we get rid of the brawlers?" I asked him

"We should hurt them without killing them; this way , they would kill themselves. No blame will come on us." he replied. Mortar is a sweet guy when it comes to his family but , when it comes to evil and revenge , he never fails to impress me. He would've made a great member of the vexos. But being an older sibling has its disadvantages. He's never told me how it was Mylene who became the aquas Vexos. I avoided the topic anyway.

I put up a smirk on my face instead. "Good idea. We can use some of the vestal drugs I brought." I told him as I removed 3 bottles out of my belt.

Mortar had a confused expression. "I didn't know you had vestal drugs..." I stepped back a little. What if I disappointed him? And why was I getting this fuzzy feeling...?

Is my relationship with Mortar...evolving into something more? No ! I shouldn't ! My father! What will others say?

"...I'm impressed. Not bad , for a Prove." he replied , giving me an evil smirk.

"Oh , really?" I said , snapping out of it. "The smirk on your face would grow wider if I tell you WHAT drugs they are!" I added.

"Try me" he whispered.

"I've got Maenishez Velanzo , Apiome hibiscai and..." I hesitated. The final drug was a restricted one both in Vestal and Earth.

"And?"

"...Miuhkexi " I whispered.

Mortar jumped. "THAT IS A RESTRICTED DRUG! HOW DID.." he started but I stopped him at mid-sentence.

"Shadow gave it to me. He said that whenever someone troubled me or our family , I could use this" I whispered. "Stop screaming"

"Fine. "

"All three drugs , if used more than one dose , can lead to instant death" I told him. "But a one and a half dose puts them in a coma-kind of state.' I added.

"And a half dose?" Mortar asked.

"Puts the victim to sleep or makes them dizzy" I said.

"You impress me , Prove." said Mortar , smirking.

"Stop getting mushy!" I told him as I wanted to prevent myself from falling for him. Mortar and I had known each other for almost a year due to our siblings and our desire to destroy the brawlers. This was the first time I got this feeling. But if my father knew , he would not only kill me , he would kill Mortar as well.

[Yes , dear readers. Abysse likes Mortar. I'm keeping the rest as suspense]

"I'm not the one who's getting mushy! You are!" he replied.

"God damnit!" I replied.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Narrator's POV

Runo's parents had returned. She went back to her house and Dan resumed his business career. Almost three months later , One day , at work ,

"Mr. Kuso. How are you doing?" asked Dan's boss , Mr. Minon.

"I'm doing great Mr. Minon! How 'bout you?" replied Dan. "Oh I'm fine , Dan. The thing is , there is a new employee who has joined today. I'd like you to show him around." said Mr. Minon. "Sure thing!" replied Dan. "You can come in , Mr. Brown." said Mr. Minon to a mysterious shadow at the door.

"Mr. Brown...I've heard that surname somewhere..." Dan thought as the new employee entered. Both Dan and the employee gasped.

"Dan?!" said the employee. " I didn't know you worked here."

"Joe! " Dan exclaimed.

"You two know each other?" asked Mr. Minon.

"Joe here is a good friend of mine back when we were teens" replied Dan. "Yes. Dan and I have been good friends. He's even the reason my disease is now extinguished." Joe added.

"Well , I'll leave you two to it. " said Mr. Minon as he went to his office.

"Its good to see you again Joe." said Dan. "You too , Dan." Joe replied. "Hey , are the other brawlers still in Wardington?' he asked. Dan sighed. "No." he said. "Marucho is in NYC , Julie's moved in with Billy and Shun and Alice..." Dan stopped.

"Shun and Alice?" asked Joe.

"...didn't hear anything from them." said Dan. "So its only me and Runo here." he added.

"Oh." said Joe. "I didn't think you guys would drift apart"

"Me neither. But , its fine. So , tell me , what have you been doing?" Dan asked Joe.

"Well , me and Chan were on a world tour to different places. It lasted for a year." replied Joe. "We then decided to end the tour and come to Wardington. Chan's moving in with me next week after packing her things from China."

"That's great." Dan replied. "I bet Runo would be happy to see you. Cafe after work?"

"Deal" replied Joe.

After work ,

Dan and Joe went to Runo's cafe. Dan opened the door.

'Howdy Dan!" said Mr. Misaki. "Howdy , Mr. Misaki!" Dan replied. "Where's Runo?"

"Kitchen. All yours!" replied Mr. Misaki

Dan and Joe went to the kitchen.

"Hi Dan." said Runo. "What brings you here?"

"Actually , kid, an old friend of ours is back" replied Dan.

"Who? Shun ? Marucho? Alice? Julie?"

Joe came out.

"JOE!" squealed Runo. "You're back!"

"Good to see you Runo." replied Joe. The three of them caught up with each other and hung out for about an hour.

"Well , gotta go folks!" said Dan. "Bye Runo. Bye Joe" said Dan.

"Bye Dan" Runo replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Abysse's POV

I had to find a way to get my revenge on Dan Kuso. For my little brother. For myself. For Mortar.

But how?

I knew where he lived. I could injure him and send Mortar to make him drink the drugs. But does he even have a car? I had the idea. Sure, it seemed as a really easy way to get revenge, but baby, I was just getting warmed up.

"Mortar. I have a plan" I say, as I call him in.

"Oh, finally!" he said.

"Put the mockery away, Farrow. This is going to be good." I say, as I explain my plan to him.

After explaining,

"I swear that you're better in revenge plotting than my sister is." he says.

"Why, thank you." I say, as I take a cigarette out. "A smoke?" I ask him, while offering him my packet.

"Don't mind if I do, Prove. We're getting our revenge now. '

NoraKazami2611 - Hi guys. Sorry for the short chapter. I have my exams going on so this is all i CAN do.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, with Dan,

Dan, Runo and Joe hung out everyday. Soon, it was time for Chan to move in with Joe. The three of them were in the airport.

"Man! When is the flight going to land?" asked Dan. He was quite impatient.

"Slow down, you doofus! It'll land soon, if you hold your horses!" Runo scolded Dan.

"I. WANT. FOOD!" whined Dan.

Runo was on her nerves. She couldn't tale it so she stuffed a hamburger in his mouth.

"Mmmfghtfgfd" Dan talked with his mouth full.

"Stop it, guys! I think I see her coming." said Joe, who had spotted Chan.

Chan waved to Joe and ran to him with her luggage. The two lovebirds hugged.

"I missed you Joe!" said Chan.

"Me too." replied Joe

Chan looked up to Dan and Runo. "Hey brawlers!" she said.

"Hi Chan. Long time, no see." said Runo. Dan was still chewing his food but he waved to her. Chan looked at him and then looked at Runo.

"He was a doofus so I stuffed his mouth." said Runo. Chan giggled.

"Lets go, shall we?" asked Joe.

A 45 minutes later, they reach Joe's apartment.

"Wow, nice place!" said Dan.

"Thanks. My mom got it when I told her Chan was moving in." said Joe.

"Speaking of, where is Mrs. Brown?" asked Chan.

"She's moving in the next door beside ours. I didn't want her to be left out." said Joe.

"That's cool." said Runo. "If it was anyone else, they would admit their parents in an old age home." said Chan.

Dan thought, 'Maybe I shouldn't have moved out. My mom and dad are alone now.'

Runo noticed that Dan was a bit disturbed. So she said,

"We'll let you guys settle in. Dan and I have something we need to do."

"Okay. Bye!" said Chan/

"Dan, could you start your car downstairs?" asked Runo.

"Oh, sure" said Dan as he went downstairs.

"Joe, do me a favor . Can you try to track Shun's location?" asked Runo.

"What for?' asked Chan.

"Dan's been down lately because of that and I think Shun and Alice have some apologizing to do." replied Runo.

"I had no idea. But me and Chan will do all we can." said Joe.

"Thanks! Hey, lets celebrate at the cafe tonight! Meet us there?" asked Runo.

"Awseome!" said Chan.

Runo and Dan left to Dan's apartment .

"Hey Dan, why were you upset today?" asked Runo.

"Just thinking. What if I made the wrong decision of moving out? My mom and Dad are alone now." replied Dan

"Aww...I understand Dan, but I think your parents wouldn't want you to be down for this. " said Runo.

"No, its just, I left them and..."

"Oh, Dan. Stop worrying. You've been under a load of pressure lately and don't add this. I understand how you feel." said Runo.

"Thanks kid. You know just what to say." said Dan.

Runo kissed Dan. "My pleasure, doofus" replied Runo.

**Hey guys. I know that I've been focusing on Dan and Runo so now, its time for...**

"Alice, come on! We're running late!" shouted Shun.

"I'm coming, honey! Where's my bag?" asked Alice

"I have it! We have to go! Julie will be furious! Last time, she made me strip-dance!" said Shun.

"Okay, coming" said Alice, as she locked the house door.

Shun and Alice moved in to a beautiful house in Moscow. They both had contacts with Julie and Marucho. Every month , Julie hosted a brawler get-together. Julie, after moving in with Billy, had gotten the idea of this reunion day. Marucho would fly to Australia only for this day. Alice and Shun used Masquerade's transport card to go to Australia. All the brawlers, except for Dan and Runo would attend.

Soon, all the brawlers meet at Julie's place.

"Hey Shun and Alice!" Julie said.

"Hi Julie. " said Alice. "Hey Marucho."

"Hey Alice." said Marucho.

"Good to see you Shun." said Billy. "You too, Billy." replied Shun.

"Great! Everyone's here!" squealed Julie.

"Everyone?" asked Shun. "Two are missing if you didn't count properly."

Everyone's expression saddened.

"I wonder what Dan would be doing now..." said Marucho.

"And what Runo would be doing too.' added Julie.

"It would be better if those two were here." said Billy

"We should have tried to contact them. Its our fault." mourned Alice.

Shun didn't say a word. He was in deep thought. 'Its my fault. I shouldn't have left without telling him. I'm sorry Dan. I never realized my mistake. ' He just walked to the terrace, in silence.

"Shun's taking this harder than all of us" said Billy.

"Why wouldn't he? He and Dan had known each other since the age of 3." said Marucho.

"They've been through everything together. They knew when to leave each other alone, like when Dan left Shun alone when his mother..." said Alice.

"Someone should go and talk to him." suggested Julie.

"No. In this case, even I can't do anything." replied Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

Shun stared at the stars in the sky. He sighed as he thought about his best friend Dan.

'Maybe I did the wrong thing. I should go back to Wardington, but he must have moved somewhere else. With Runo. What am I going to do?' he thought.

A few minutes later, Alice comes and stands besides Shun.

"Missing Dan?' she asked

Shun nodded.

"Please Shun, you know Dan would be missing you too. Runo would be consoling him, just like I am." she said

"What's the point? " Shun asked coldly.

"Shun, you're stressing yourself. Come in and enjoy!" she encouraged.

"Sorry, not in the mood." he said

"One dance?" asked Alice

"...fine. Come on" he replied as he took her hand and went inside.

**Now, lets go to Dan**

Dan and Runo went to the cafe to celebrate the small reunion with Joe and Chan.

"Okay everyone! Lets play a game." proposed Runo. "I'll be acting the personality of someone and you guys need to guess."

"Bring it on!" said Chan

"Okay." Runo said. "Based on my calculations, we should be able to defeat Naga with all six attributes"

"I know! That's Marucho!" said Joe. "Point for Joe! Your turn!" said Runo.

"Okay." said Joe. "OMG! This is going to whoop Naga's butt! Let's go, go, go!"

Chan laughed. "Julie would murder you now! My turn!" she said. "I own three private jets myself. "

"Dude, that's Klaus!" said Dan. "Okay. Shun! You gotta teach me, man! Plsplsplspls!"

"KOMBA!' Runo, Marucho and Joe said together.

"Hey, I bet Komba knows where Shun and Alice are!' said Chan. "I have contact with him."

"Try dialing him then!" said Dan.

Chan took her phone out and called Komba.

"Hello?' came a male voice.

"Hey Komba." said Chan

"Hi Chan. You reached Wardington? Joe with you?"

"Yeah. I'm with him , Dan and Runo now"

"Nice!"

"I was just wondering, do you know where Shun is?"

"Hmmm... its been a while since I heard from him. But I do know that he's living in Moscow, somewhere near Alice's grandpa's lab or something'"

"Thank goodness! Hey, are you training from Shun?"

"Once a week. He meets me at that fountain where he battled me."

"I asked because Shun left without a trace a year ago so..."

"Its okay. Hey! I'm holding a party . Right in Wardington. All of you guys can come!"

"Sure!"

"Its at the end of this month at Club sushi ! See you there!"

"Bye"

Chan ended the call.

"So?" asked Joe

Chan explained everything.

"This party seems like a great opportunity to catch Shun! " said Runo.

"I agree. It seems only natural that Komba would invite Shun" agreed Joe.

"Also, a great way for me to actually see Alice again." said Chan.

"We don't know if Komba invited Shun but let's just go. I can't wait to see Komba." said Dan


	12. Chapter 12

The weeks went on and it was the weekend before Komba"s party. Runo now permanently moved into Fan's apartment. Last night, Dan had slept early while Runo was up all night watching movies on the couch. The marooning, Dan woke up.

'If Runo's sleeping on the couch, I'm not letting her stay up all night ever' Dan thought to himself while he went to the living room. Runo was sleeping on the couch. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Next time, no more movies" he said.

Dan went up to her and decided to put her to bed. But, when he touched her, she was hot.

"Huh?" thought Dan.

He touched her forehead. It was very hot.

"Runo. Wake up. " he said

"Leave...me...alone, you...you...doofus...I don't...feel..." mumbled Runo.

"Runo, you're sick" protested Dan.

"Do...I look...like I...c...care? Leave..." she mumbled a reply.

Dan sighed. Runo went limp all of a sudden.

"Runo, you're weak." said Dan.

There was no response from Runo except for mumbling.

Dan picked her up bridal style and put her to bed. He then brushed his teeth and called the doctor. The doctor examined Runo and told Dan that it was a normal fever and gave some tablets for Runo. Runo eventually woke up somewhere around noon.

"Morning." she said to Dan.

"It's afternoon, kid." replied Dan

"I feel warm." she said.

"You've got fever, kid. Better rest up." said Dan

"I hate having fever."

"Tell that to yourself then"

Runo's fever vanished the next day. Dan and Runo decided to go for a car ride.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" asked Dan.

"Hm...whatever you want to do." replied Runo.

"We've gone everywhere in the city, Runo' said Dan.

"We could invite Joe and Chan for dinner." suggested Runo.

"Good idea. What are you going to make for dinner?" asked Dan

"Liverkababs" replied Runo.

"No fair! I WANT LOIN TIPS!" said Dan

"Nah. " said Runo

**Let's now look at Abysse and Mortar.**

"They're coming in the car." said Mortar, spotting Dan and Runo.

"Okay. On my signal, throw the smoke ball and I'll dash 'em. You'll have a few moments to feed him the drug. Then, we get out of the scene." said Abysse.

"Deal." said Mortar.

**YES! Dan's going in a coma. This is where Shun and the others come to know of this. Meanwhile, at Joe's place, Joe had finally gotten hold of Billy's mobile number through one of Klaus's MANY MANY resources. He'd contacted Billy and is now in a chatroom with all the brawlers.**

"Finally! All the brawlers up in the chatroom. Feels like the old times again" said Joe.

"I agree with Joe! Oh, I forgot! My father's shifting me back to Wardington! " exclaimed Marucho.

"Wow! That's awseome! Dan would fuh-reak if he heard the news!" said Julie.

"But, why did you contact us NOW Joe? You could've done that ages ago!" asked Billy.

Joe sighed.

"The thing is, Runo asked me to." said Joe.

"Runo?" asked Alice.

"You see, Dan's been VERY VERY down lately with his career, stress, his parents and stuff but the first thing that added up was that a few months ago, he went on a morning jog and he didn't look where he was going and the thing is, Shun, he somehow ended up in your Dojo" said Joe.

Shun just looked away.

"Also, my boyfriend over here was stressing about Dan a few weeks ago" said Alice.

Just then, Chan entered the computer room with her phone and a very worried look on her face.

**BOOM! Yes, Abysse's plan worked. Dan was rushed to the hospital in the emergency ward. Runo and Mrs. Kuso were worried sick, Mr. Kuso was panicking and was tearing up. Runo started crying and called Chan and explained the situation. **

**Back to joe**

Chan entered the computer room with her phone and a very worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Runo, calm down! He's going to be fine. Listen, stop crying! Joe and I will be there as fast as we can" said Chan to Runo on the phone.

Everyone's attention turned to Chan, even Shun.

"Chan, what's going on?" asked Joe.

"Wait Runo, I'm giving the phone to Joe." she said as she passed the phone to Joe.

"Hello? Runo, why are you crying? WHAT! How? Stop crying, Dan's going to recover. He's not going to die. Runo? Runo, I- Stop crying. Chan and I will be there real soon. Keep your hopes up. Nothing's going to happen"

The brawlers in the chatroom were anxious to know what was going on, especially Shun, when he heard 'Dan's going to recover'

"Joe, what's wrong?" asked Julie.

"You're not going to like it." said Joe.

"We have to know." said Marucho.

"RunoandDangotintoanaccidentandnothinghappenedtoRunobutDan' .KusoandRunoareworriedsickasDan'sinacoma" said Joe, as fast as he could but all the others heard it.

"WHAT!" Shun shouted. His mother was in a coma and now his best friend? Shun couldn't take it anymore. He started crying.

"Shun..." started Alice. She pulled him into a hug. "Dan's going to be okay..."

"Poor Shun..." thought Marucho.

"We'll check the scene out." said Joe. "Come on, Chan"

"Got it J-pie" replied Chan

"We're coming too." said Shun.


	13. Chapter 13

I AM A MANNEQUIN!


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean?" asked Joe.

"I said we're coming!" said Shun, wiping his tears,

"Shun's right!" said Billy. "If one brawler's in danger, the whole gang comes to help."

"Alright. But let me warn ya, Runo's reaction would either be mad or sad" said Chan.

"Alice, the transport card" said Julie.

'Comin' right up! " said Alice

In 10 seconds, all the brawlers were at Joe's house.

"Good to see you guys face-to-face again," said Joe.

"You too, Joe." said Julie. "But, let's keep the reunions later, we gotta go!'

"Come on." said Chan.

THE HOSPITAL

Runo was still sobbing. Her eyes red and her cheeks wet with tears. She was very depressed with Dan's condition. I mean, how would a normal person feel if the love of their life, after being separated for so long, reunited again and are separated once more? They would kill themselves. But Runo held on, she still had hope for Dan.

Mrs. Kuso was still emotional. Her son was always out brawling. He's faced greater problems than this but she was VERY VERY VERY TERRIFIED! She didn't know what to do, just mourn or stay strong? Both of them were good options but she was doing both at the same time. She never got to spend enough time with him since bakugan came along.

Mr. Kuso was too depressed to even think. He was very sad for his son. But he had to stay strong for his wife and going to be daughter-in-law.

"Honey, you should go get rest." said Mrs. Kuso to her husband.

"No. We've got to stay strong for Dan." said Mr. Kuso, even though he was tired.

"Me and Runo will take it from here." Mrs. Kuso.

"Are you sure?" asked Mr. Kuso.

"Positive, Mr. Kuso. " said Runo.

Mr. Kuso left

**I know its not fair for Mr. Kuso to go but I can't decide any dialogues for him so yeah.**

"How do you do it, Mrs. Kuso?" asked Runo, still sobbing.

"Do what, Runo?" asked Mrs. Kuso.

"Stay strong. Dan's hardly been in his house ever since we discovered Bakugan was real. How did you cope with the feeling that he never spends time with you?" asked Runo.

"It's definitely been hard Runo." said Mrs. Kuso. "But, he's always my Dan. He wouldn't just forget me. I know him like my own reflection. He would NEVER forget people who are important to him. I had hope in that. He won't leave anyone suffering. He'll come back , just like he's going to recover. Just have hope."

"Wow, Mrs. Kuso, you're strong" said Runo.

Before Mrs. Kuso could reply, Joe and Chan showed up.

"Joe! Chan!" said Runo.

"We're here. Is he okay?" asked Chan.

"We don't know. The doctor hasn't come out from his room. Oh, I hope everything works out." said Mrs. Kuso

"It will ,Mrs. Kuso" said Joe. "Oh, hey Runo, I brought some of our friends !"

"Who?" asks Runo.

"You guys can come out." said Chan.

As Runo and Mrs. Kuso watched, the raven haired boy, the orange haired girl, the earthly couple and the little blonde boy stepped out.

Mrs. Kuso stood up, happy to see them. "Brawlers! Oh, we were wondering where you were! Dan would be-" she stopped at mid sentence. Her son would be overjoyed to see them, if he was okay...

Runo, on the other hand, stared at them with many emotions in her head:- anger, happiness, depression, sadness, betrayal...

"Um...Runo, dear?" asked Mrs. Kuso.

"I...can't believe it...you...you're...all of you are...really here?" asked Runo , in disbelief.

"Of course, silly! " said Julie.

"Well, you could've come earlier when none of this happened! Now, I don't know how to feel..." said Runo.

"Runo, you can't force yourself. You're lucky you even survived." said Chan.

"Lucky?! Why, I wish I was in a coma, not Dan!" shouted Runo.

"Runo, calm down. You're just tired from the accident, and you've been crying the whole time!" said Mrs. Kuso.

"I can't ! I...gotta stay strong for Dan..." Runo said. yawning. "Even if it means I have to stay up all night."

"Runo...' said Alice.

"Runo. Come on, Dan would want you to." said Marucho.

"I'm staying right here Marucho! No one can change that." said Runo. "Mow, excuse me, I have to go to wash my face." Runo got up and left for the restroom.

"She's just tired from the accident." said Mrs. Kuso.

"We can see that..." said Billy.

"Joe, did Runo tell you to contact them?" asked Mrs. Kuso.

"Yeah. She wanted to cheer Dan up." replied Joe.

"I really can't believe Dan's in this condition." said Julie. "He's the strongest one of us!"

"Yeah... I knew all six of us would meet again but not in a situation like this." said Alice.

Mrs. Kuso noticed that Shun was just quiet. She knew why. His mom , HER best friend, was in the same condition before she passed. She knew that it was hard for him to see his best friend in the same condition.

'Shun, you don't need to act cool. We're all sad here." said Marucho.

"Cool? You think I'm acting cool, Marucho? This is the second time I've been in this hospital that too with someone close to me in a coma! Do you know how hard it is for me?" shouted Shun.

'Shun, calm down. " said Alice.

Shun breathed in and stayed quiet.

"You didn't have to hide that, even from me Shun." said Mrs. Kuso. "How do you think I felt when Shiyori was in here?"

"I know, Miyoko but...its very very hard, that too for the second time!" replied Shun.

3 minutes later,

"Hey, what's taking Runo so long?" asked Julie.

"Lets go check." said Alice. Julie and Alice went to the washroom. They saw Runo crying. They looked at each other and went up to Runo. "Wanna talk about it?" asked Alice.

"This is why you guys are my BFFs " said Runo.


	15. Chapter 15

Runo breathed in.

"He was always there for me, supported me even if I did something wrong, was my best friend, the only person who brought out who I truly was…now…he's in a life-death situation. How do you think I feel?" she asked Julie and Alice.

The two girls just sighed.. "We understand, Runo….we really do…but, it wasn't your fault! Dan WILL get better" said Julie.

"And you two will be stronger than ever" added Alice.

"Thanks but…I really need some time…."said Runo, who just couldn't bring herself to calm herself down.

Marucho came in the washroom.

"You guys, stop the reunion and the BFF thing. The doctor said that we can see Dan now." He said.

Runo's eyes lit up. She wiped her tears and said, "Let's go!"

Runo, Marucho, Alice and Julie went where the others were.

"Girls, you ready?" asked Joe. Everyone nodded, except Runo.

Mrs. Kuso put a hand on her shoulder. Runo looked at her. Mrs. Kuso nodded.

"Okay.." she said.

"The doctor says that we need to go in groups of three, maximum." Said Chan.

"Alright…who wants to go…." Asked Billy, stammering.

"Miyoko?" asked Shun. Mrs. Kuso shook her head.

"But, you're his mother…you need to go first!" insisted Julie.

"Yes, Mrs. Kuso! We all think you need to be the first one! You know him better than anyone!" said Joe.

There was silence for 1 minute. Then, Mrs. Kuso started crying. Everyone was surprised, even Shun. The woman who was there for him when his mother was ill and gone was so strong, but in a situation like this, she was very very emotional!

"I….just can't bring…myself to….! My own son…like…this…..I just can't!" she said while crying.

"Oh, Mrs. Kuso…..please….you were the one who kept us strong all this while….." said Maruchp.

"Mrs. Kuso…." Said Alice

Shun was very surprised by this:- his best friend in a coma, even someone like Mrs Kuso crying, all his friends sad, he couldn't take it anymore! He barged into Dan's room.

"Shun!" said Runo.

Shun's POV

I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I barged into the room and froze. I saw my best friend, after a whole year! He hadn't changed one bit. But to see that oxygen mask on his face, all those wires pluged in and monitoring his heartbeat and pulse rate, I remembered myself in the same situation 5 years ago. My mom was asleep at that time, it was the first time I saw her in such a state! Now, I am seeing my best friend in the same situation.

I took a seat next to him. I remember the time, it was my third visit to my mom. Dan tagged along with me. At the time, I felt better as I had someone with me. I just silently started crying. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it to let me know that I wasn't alone.

Now, just….all those memories piling up…. It felt…very painful.

"Dan…you gotta wake up…..you just have to…please, I'm sorry for leaving you, I'll even move back to Wardington but please wake up…..I'll give anything….please….Your mom needs you, Runo needs you…..

…I need you Dan please! You know how hard it was when my mom was in here…..now, even…you're here…please…wake up" I plead him. I know its not going to do much but I just had to try something!

No response. Of course, I couldn't jut expect him to wake up! When my mom was in here, the doctor told me that when a patient goes into a coma, whatever we say will take time to process in the patient's brain as they were in between survival and death.

So I decided to sit there for a few minutes. Exactly a few minutes later, Runo and Miyoko came in.

"So, you poured your heart out?" asked Mrs. Kuso.

"No…..when a coma condition patient is present, their brain will take time to process what we say." I reply

"Oh…..I see" said Runo.

"You know, I'm very happy that Dan has people like you and Runo to support him." Said Miyoko.

"Thanks Mr. Kuso!" says Runo. "Hear that, Dan? Get well soon!" said Runo.

"I'm glad someone has cheered up" I say.

"Why thankyou, Shun. I know he's going to wake up soon." Replied Runo.

Soon, we all came out. The others visited Dan as well. Once everyone was done, I decided to check in one last time. So. I went in.

"So….everyone's visited you huh?...I came in again to say that….no matter what, we'll always be best friends Dan…so, please….don't go…..stay with us…." I say.

I blinked only one but I swear his hand just moved!

"Did his hand just…." Asked Runo.

"Gah!" I scream. "Stop scaring me!" I say

"Sorry, Mrs. Kuso told me that you went in so I just came to say we'd be leaving but…did his hand…..just move?" asked Runo.

"I think it did, his brain must have processed our speech now!" I say.

"Best thing ever!" squealed Runo. She went up to Dan and kissed his forehead. "Get well soon so I can kiss you , doofus!"she says. We both leave the room, this time, happily!

"His hand moved" says Runo.

"Really?" asked Billy.

"Yeah." I say.

"Oh, I knew it! He'll be up in no time, you'll see!" says Mrs. Kuso.

Alice came and kissed me. "Oh, Shun! I told you! " she said.

"Okay, I think Dan needs his rest now." Says Chan. "Yeah, we'll come tomorrow" says Julie.

"One problem." Said Joe. "Where are you going to stay?"

"I can go back to my house in Wardington!" said Marucho.

"Julie and Billy, how about you kids come to our house?" asked Mrs. Kuso. "I'm sure Dan's father would love to have you!" said Mrs. Kuso.

'Sure!" said Julie and Billy.

"And Alice, you and Shun can crash at…..Dan's apartment…..with me….." said Runo.

"Wait, he got his own apartment?"asked Alice.

"Right 11 months ago. I moved out too." Said Runo. "He's also got a job"

"He's improved, I see!" I say. He's got a job and a place….wow he has really grown up!.

"Okay. Lets go." I say.

Narratr's POV

But little did they know that Abysse and Mortar were watching them.

"Perfect!" says Mortar.

"Now, time for face two!"smirked Abysse


	16. Chapter 16

Runo and Shun and Alice reach Dan's appartment. Runo goes to open the door, but hesitates. She is now opening this door without Dan. But she did open the door.

"Welcome to mine and Dan's appartment." Runo says to Shun and Alice.

The two of them looked around. Actually, they had expected the place to be messy but no...Dan had proved himself responsible to Shun.

"Make yourselves comfortable. You can sleep on the bed. I'll take the couch." she added

"Huh? Why Runo?" Alice asked.

"I...can't go into that room...not without Dan..." she replied softly.

"Oh, I didn't realize." said Alice.

"Its okay. I'll go make dinner. Please, make yourselves at home" Runo insisted as she left for the kitchen.

After she left, Alice said to Shun, "Thinking about something honey? If you're thinking about Dan, he'll be fine"

"I know. Its just hard to believe he's in that condition..." replied Shun.

Alice sighed. "Shun, I have to tell you something." she said.

"What is it, Alice?" he asked his girlfriend.

"I think someone MADE Dan go into a coma." she said. "I mean, how could a puff of smoke appear just like that?"

"Now that i think of it, it makes sense..." Shun said, the dots began to connect to him.

"We've got to find out!" said Alice. "For Runo's sake, at least"

"Yes." replied Shun. Now, all he was thinking about was to find the people who had made his best friend go into a coma and make them pay...

...severely!

"Don't worry. We'll find out." Alice said. "I'm going to help Runo with the food."

**Sorry for short chapter guys. I am going to my native place for a family celebration so I have to arrange for some stuff as I'm in charge of the celebration with my mom so I'm busy with the invites and other stuff. I'll give a long chapter tomorrow, I promise**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone. Sorry for posting it one day late

No one except for diamond heart 82, I've edited your idea and made a lot of changes, if you don't mind. So I decided to use your idea in bits for my other chapters.

Anyway, I'm not angry at any of you, don't worry...except a certain author. Does she even check her Fanfiction?

Or, does she finish watching all Bakugan seasons...

YEAH! I'm talking about YOU, MarrisaBrown2712, also known as Maniac.

Anyway, I appreciate all of you waiting so here is the new chapter.

It's been 5 days ever since Dan went to a were at the cafe. Except Shun.

"Where's Shun?" Julie asked.

"He's at the hospital. He seems more depressed than me" Runo replied.

"I wish he would stop worrying, he hasn't been eating lately." Alice said, worried about her boyfriend.

"Huh?" Chan and Joe were confused.

"Yeah. He rarely even drinks water, doesn't eat, and doesn't sleep. 24 hours in the hospital." Marucho explained.

"Who can blame him? Dan is his best friend. And he's in a coma." Billy said with a sigh.

A voice came from above.

"Did I hear Dan in a coma?"

The brawlers looked up. They saw a Bakugan ball. It was pyrus. And it was none other than Drago.

"Drago!" Joe exclaimed as Drago landed in the middle of the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Drago found a way to connect Earth and New Vestroia, so we came to test it out" Tigrerra's voice replied, as she landed on Runo

"Tigrerra! Oh my god, it's great to see you!" Runo says with tears in her eyes.

"Preyas? Are you hiding somewhere?" Marucho called out to his favourite bakugan.

"Right here, home boy!" Preyas replied as he came to Marucho's shoulder.

"Alright!" Julie squeals. "Gorem? Cycloid? Come on out!" Billy called.

Gorem, subterranean Bakugan came out, reuniting with Julie.

"Hydranoid and Skyrees?" Alice enquired.

"We wouldn't miss visiting the brawlers, now would we?" Skyress's motherly tone called out.

"We would never!" Hydranoid replied as the ventus and Darkus Bakugan landed in Alice's shoulder.

"But the others? Fortress, Harpus?" Chan asked.

"They're coming in tomorrow with batch two." Gorem replied.

"Where is Shun?" Tigrerra asked Runo.

"And Dan?" Skyrees asked Alice.

The brawlers were quiet. Runo started sobbing, which led to crying. Alice sighed and hugged her best friend. All the Bakugan were worried now.

"Runo, calm down." Alice said.

"Are we sitting over here to just cry it out? Dan will be fine." Joe reassured her.

"Milady, what is bothering you?" Tigrerra enquired.

"D...d...dan...he...Shun..." Runo stammered.

"Runo tell us!" Drago demanded. He wanted to hear about his partner.

Runo was sobbing. Alice signalled the bakugan not to mention Dan. They understood.

"Five days ago, Dan and Runo got into an accident. Runo survived, but Dan didn't. He-" Marucho started but was interrupted by an angry Runo.

"He will survive! Don't you DARE speak that terrible word! Or I won't hesitate to KILL anyone!" she said in a very angry tone..

"Now Runo, that's not how you speak to your friends, dear. Especially to bakugan." A voice came from behind. It was Dan's mom.

"Mrs. Kuso!" Julie said in surprise.

"Hello kids, and hello to you Bakugan as well." Mrs. Kuso greeted.

"Mrs. Kuso, Dan...Shun...where is he?" Chan enquired.

"Shun slept in the hospital last night. I just stopped by." Mrs. Kuso replied.

"Now hold on! First thing, where is Danny?" Preyas asked.

"Dan...is in a coma." Billy said sadly.

"WHAT!" All the bakugan gasped.

"Where is Shun?" Skyress asked.

"Ever since he found out his best friend was in a coma, he's been in the hospital." Joe replied.

"Shun must feel terrible" Gorem said.

"Especially when it's his second time in that hospital...with someone close to him...in.." Drago started.

"A #*+#~ ) coma!" Shun's voice screamt as he sat beside Alice.

Skyress was shocked with Shun's tone.

"Shun!" Miyoko raised her voice.

"Not in the mood..." groaned Shun, as he leaned on Alice.

"Calm down, man" Runo said to him. "Look, our pals are back. PRETEND to be happy"

"Didn't I say I'm not in the mood?!" Shun screamed at her a bit.

"Shun, do you-" Skyrees began, but was interrupted.

"Sorry Skyress. I'm glad you're here but I don't need advices and questions" Shun said. Everyone were quiet.

Shun kept his head on his girlfriend's shoulder. He needed sleep, and support, and warmth. Alice was the only one who could provide that to him.

"Shun, I'm not going to tell you anything. Get some rest." Miyoko said to her best friend's son.

"Mhm" he mumbled tiredly. Miyoko smiled. She went up to him and patted his head gently and left.

Shun really appreciated Miyoko's kindness. He really did but he wanted to be alone now.

Skyress sighed. Shun was very depressed. She didn't like to see him this way.

"Shun..." Marucho sighed.

"Shhh..." the others except Shun and Alice silenced him. Alice smiled warmly, a tint of sadness in her face, she didn't want to see him like this.

"Alright everyone. We have to leave." Chan said, her and Joe leaving silently, not to disturb the tired Shun.

Shun mumbled for a while, before sleeping.

"Poor Shun, he's stressed to the max" Hydranoid whispered.

"Why wouldn't he? It's his best friend in that bed" Drago said.

"I really wish he wouldn't do this to himself" Alice said.

"Ditto that." Julie said. "This won't bring Dan back".

"Mm..." Shun mumbled.

"Oh Shun." Skyrees said in her motherly tone.

"I want to see Dan." Drago told the others.

"You sure Drago?" Runo asked, she wasn't sure if the bakugan could take it.

"Well, I'm not, but I have to. So, yes." Drago replied. Runo looked at her friends "Anyone else wants to come?"

All the bakugan went with her, except for Skyrees

"Alice, you better take Shun home." Marucho advised.

"Yeah. Shun's better off at rest. He visits the hospital everyday." Billy added.

"You'll want to go with, Sky. Dan's house is pretty slick." Julie said.

"Alright." Skyrees nodded, even in her ball form.

Alice put Shun's one arm around her neck, stood up. Skyress helped her to get the transport card from her pocket as Alice was focusing on holding Shun properly. Alice smiled at her friends, used the transport card to transport herself, Skyress and Shun to Dan's bedroom.

Once they got there, Alice lied Shun on the bed, tucked him in. Shun was mumbling something..

"What did he say?" Skyress enquired.

Alice leaned closer and listened to Shun.

"Back...pain..." Shun mumbled.

"I think his back is aching, Alice." Skyrees told Alice.

"Oh, not again. He has a back problem." Alice said, with a slightly irritated look.

"He does?" Skyrees asked.

"Yes, he has a hereditary back problem. It runs in the family." Alice told Skyress. "He gets aches very rarely, but they last for a long time."

Shun was groaning in a bit of pain.

"Oh well. I'll be happy to make him comfortable." Alice said to herself. She gently shook Shun.

He woke up right away.

"Back ache." he told her.

"I know Shun. Come on, roll over to the other side." Alice said to him.

Shun obeyed Alice, he rolled to the side , his back facing her. Alice began massaging his back.

Skyress watched Alice as she massaged Shun. Shun groaned at first, but then Skyress watched as silent noises came from her former partner, he was getting a little comfortable. She was happy that her Shun got a girl like Alice to look out for him, even in conditions like these.

10 minutes later...

Shun's pain was terrible, he kept moving his leg up and down rapidly. Skyress had rolled back into a ball to take a little power snooze. Alice was massaging Shun without a break.

Shun winced in pain.

"Shhhh, shun. It's your back pain." Alice soothed him.

"I can't..." Shun said slowly.

Alice sighed.

Another 15 minutes later, Shun went off to sleep. But Alice still massaged his aching back. She knew the pain would last longer than just a measly 25 minutes. The last one he had was six months ago and it had lasted for 2 hours.

10 minutes...

Shun was fast asleep. Alice stopped massaging him. She gently turned him over , tucked him in a blanket and she decided to go to the living room.

Skyress, who had woken up just an accurate 5 minutes ago , followed her.

"He's finally resting. How did you do that?" she asked Alice.

"Well, Shun seems strong to everyone, he is, but he does have a few weak points, his back for example." Alice replied. "When we were teens, he used to be a night owl, remember?"

"Yes I do. He usually sleeps pretty late at night." Skyress said.

"But now that he's an adult, his body needs even more rest, so he sleeps pretty much like normal people, especially during a massage." Alice told Skyrees.

"I see, I really am glad he ended up with you, Alice." Skyrees said.

"Thankyou Skyrees. I appreciate it. Hey, let's go check on Dan." Alice suggested.

"Are you sure Alice? With Shun sleeping?" Skyrees asked.

"I'm sure, besides. I have this!" Alice replied as she took her transport card out.

Runo's POV (She arrives at the hospital when Shun is in terrible pain)

I arrived at the hospital with all the bakugan. I really hope Dan's condition has improved, I mean...Shun practically LIVES in the hospital. He's more worried than I am. We were in front of Dan's room, but the nurses were inside so I waited.

"Okay. Right now, I'm going to be talking to him like nothing is wrong, alright. So play along." I instruct the bakugan.

"Why is that?" Drago asked.

"Talking to patients in coma helps them get better, like they have nothing to worry." Tigrerra says. Wow, she knows stuff.

"How do you know that?" I ask her.

"Skyrees. She talks to me about her experiences with Shun's mother." Tigrerra replies.

"So when are we going to go?" Preyas asks.

"When the nurses come out." I reply.

Soon, the nurses step out.

"Hello, is it okay if I can visit my boyfriend?" I ask the female nurse.

She turned to me and I gasped. She...the nurse was a vestal! And so was the male nurse as well.

"Sure, mind your own business." The girl scowled at me as the two of them left.

"I didn't know vestals lived on earth." Hydranoid said.

"Something seems out here, why WOULD vestals work as nurses?" Gorem asked.

"Let's not go into that. I'll go and start you off." I say, leaving the bakugan and stepping into the room.

Narrator's POV

Runo walked into the room. She saw Dan, his pulse rate was a lot better than the last time she visited. She took a seat beside him.

"Hey." She said. "You won't believe who stopped by this morning: the bakugan."

Silence

"Everyone of them are here, except for Skyrees. She's with Shun and Alice. Speaking of, Shun's been really depressed Dan. He just slept, according to Alice." Runo told the unconscious Dan.

Dan's expression saddened.

Runo beamed. "You seem to be progressing by the day. That's awseome." she said."Let me call a few of our friends." She added, as she signalled the Bakugan to enter.

The first was Drago, followed by Tigrerra, Preyas, Gorem and Hydranoid.

Dan was almost lifeless, and that really hurt Drago. His all time partner like THIS? He couldn't bear to see him this way.

Just then, the nurses (Yes, VESTALS. The nurses are none other than Abysse and Mortar. This was their 'face two', if you recall chapter 15)

Dan's hand moved.

"His hand! Runo, his hand!" Tigrerra alerted Runo. Runo watched as Dan's hand moved slowly, his finger pointing at the nurses. He also whispered, "The...nurses...Runo...the nurses..."

Runo gasped. She turned to the nurses. They were gone.

"I knew there was something off about them." Gorem said.

"And we're going to find what it is!" Runo said. She looked at Dan. "For you, Dan.."


	18. Chapter 18

"But hey, did Dan just whisper now?" Hydranoid asked.

"Oh, I forgot to press the button." Runo said and pressed the button. A few moments later, a nurse came in. (NOT Abysse and Mortar)

"What is it, miss?" she asked kindly.

"He just whispered my name and moved his hand!" Runo said, happily.

"Really? Let me check." the nurse said, monitoring Dan's health screen. "And I see there are a few bakugan too." she added.

"Yeah, these are our old friends and partners." Runo replies.

"When I was little, I used to be an awesome sub terra brawler. Oh, the old days." the nurse sighed, noting down Dan's readings.

A few minutes later,

"Congradulations, miss! He's out of danger!" the nurse said happily.

"Really!?" Runo got up.

"That's amazing! Shun would jump up and down if he knew!" Drago said.

"I'll leave you to it. I'm really happy for you." the nurse said and left.

"Dan, I knew you wouldn't leave us!" Runo said happily, with tears in her eyes.

"Wh...who said I would?" Dan's voice slowly whispered.

Everyone gasped as Dan slowly opened his eyes. Drago landed on his palm.

"Good to see you Dan!" he said, to his partner.

"You too, buddy." Dan replied.

"This is really good news. Everyone would be so happy if they heard!" Preyas said.

"I agree." Gorem said.

Dan's eyes moved to Runo. She was smiling at him, but she was crying as well. Once she knew Dan was looking at her, she quickly wiped her tears and smiled.

"What's wrong, kid?" Dan asked, taking her hand.

Runo shook her head and squeezed Dan's hand. "Nothing. I'm happy. I'm happy you're okay." Runo replied.

"Yes Dan. You really should have seen her." Tigrerra and Hydranoid said together.

Dan looked around. He saw Runo , Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas, Gorem and Hydranoid. No sign of Skyrees.

"Where's Skyrees?" he asks.

"She's with Alice and Shun. Speaking of Shun, he was in a pretty bad state this morning." Drago replied.

"I know, he was. I could hear him, ya know?!" Dan said.

Alice and Skyrees entered the room.

"Dan!" the both of them said, happily.

"Hey Alice, hey Skyrees." Dan replied.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" Alice said.

"Hey, where's Shun?" Hydranoid asked Alice as he hopped on to her other shoulder.

Skyrees sighed. "He finally got some sleep right now. But it was all Alice's doing." she replied. Alice blushed.

"Wh...what do you mean?" Runo asked. "I thought he slept HERE last night?" Tigrerra asked.

"He did" Dan replied. "But I don't think he actually slept"

"He didn't." Alice said. "He actually fell asleep 10 minutes ago, but i just stayed a little longer to make sure he was sleeping."

"Shun must have over-worked himself worrying. After all, this must have reminded him of his mother." Gorem said, sadly.

"Yeah, geez Shun!" Preyas said. Everyone stared at him.

Runo immediately called Joe , Chan, Mr and Mrs. Kuso, Marucho , Billy and Julie.

In a matter of 20 minutes, everyone (except Shun) were chatting away as if nothing happened to Dan, and as if they were a big and happy family.

"And then I said, 'Geez Julie, haven't you heard that green is SO NOT your color? Everyone's talking' about it.'" Marucho said.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm really happy you're alright, Dan." Mrs. Kuso said, giving her son a warm smile.

"Come on, mom! You knew I would be" Dan said.

"Of course you did, honey." Mr. Kuso added.

"I did, but when you hope something happens, it doesn't. Like how me and Shun hoped for Shiyori..." Miyoko said with tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Kuso, you know there's nothing we can do about it now." Julie said.

"No, what Miyoko means is that even if she's healed from Mrs. Kazami's loss, Shun has not." Skyrees explains.

"We know." Chan and Joe said.

"Oh, I just hope Shun's not woken up yet." Alice says.

"Of course he wouldn't have, Alice. He slept 30 minutes ago.' Hydranoid says to comfort her.

"Knowing Shun, he would sleep longer than that" Runo says.

"Yeah." Dan said.

Just then , Drago began to glisten.

"It's our signal that the test run is over." Drago says.

"We have to leave." Hydranoid says.

"Aw..." Julie sighs.

"I promise, we'll be back in two days with all the bakugan." Gorem says.

"Okay then, we'll be waiting"Runo and Dan say together.

"Tell Shun that I'll be back" Skyrees said to Alice and all the bakugan teleported back to new vestroia.

10 seconds of awkward silence later,

"So, you and Billy haven't told us how you became a couple, Julie" Alice said to Julie. Billy and Julie blushed.

"Well..." Billy started

***Flashback***

**Note, this happens 2 months before Julie and Billy move in together**

"Hi Billy, so why did you call me here?" Julie asked. Billy had said Julie to meet him in his house 3 hours ago.

"Well...Jules...you see...i wanted to ask whether...you have feelings for Gunz.." Billy replied, shyly.

"Huh?" Julie was confused. Yes, she and Gunz were really close but why would Billy think she liked Gunz when she liked him?

"Do you?" he asked her.

Julie shook her head. "Why would you think of such a thing?"

"Well, you two were...really close and..." Billy started.

"I don't like Gunz, Billy. I like someone else." Julie said.

"Oh, I see..." Billy said, sadly. 'Well, it certainly wouldn't be mr' he thought. "So who is this lucky fellow?" he asked her.

Just then, Julie kissed Billy. Billy kissed her back.

"You." she replied. "I love you Billy."

"Me too, Julie. Me too." Billy replied

***Flashback***

"That's a lovely story, you guys!" Joe said.


	19. Chapter 19

The others were still catching up, then, they heard a knock on the door. All they could see was raven hair. Each and everyone of them knew who it was,

SHUN

As he opened the door, Miyoko exclaimed, "Shun, you'll never believe this!". She moved to reveal a smiling Dan, who was awake. Shun's eyes widened. It was Dan. He was up?!

"Hey buddy!" Dan cheered, smiling at Shun.

Shun was staring with disbelief. Was this a dream? It couldn't be! Dan was alive. He was alright. It was all over! Tears blurred his vision but they flowed down his cheeks faster every second. Dan also started crying. Shun embraced him.

"Dan...I...i'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Shun kept telling

"Hey...Shun, it's okay...it's okay...it's okay..." Dan replied to Shun.

Everyone were letting tears of joy out. The two true friends were reunited again. "Party at the apartment! Everyone's invited!" Runo and Alice cheered.

"YEAH!' everyone cheered.

**Dan was discharged from the hospital in the evening. The following night, the Kuso family, Julie, Billy, Shun, Alice, Dan, Runo, Joe, Marucho and Chan were all eating dinner.**

"And to think that five days ago we thought it was all over" Marucho said.

"Hey, you all knew that I wouldn't leave you hanging." Dan said.

"That's true." Miyoko agreed.

Runo was amazed by Mrs. Kuso's bravery. Dan never spent time with her and even then, in a critical coma situation, she had remained strong. Dan probably got his confidence from her.

"Oh, isn't Komba's party tomorrow?" Joe reminded. "WE FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT!" everyone except Mr. and Mrs. Kuso shouted. The two adults rolled their eyes.

"Shopping trip tomorrow!' Julie squealed. The girls rolled their eyes.

**After dinner, everyone except Shun and Alice left. The two of them were staying with Dan for two more days before they left to Moscow to pack their stuff and move to Shun's dojo. Alice and Runo were doing the dishes while Dan and Shun were catching up.**

"So Shun, where did you move to?" Dan asked.

"Me and Alice bought an apartment in Moscow. It was right near Dr. Michael's lab." Shun replied. "When did you buy this place?"

"A few days after you guys left for Moscow." Dan replied.

"Dan! Stop lying! You bought this place two months after Shun and Alice left!" Runo shouted from the kitchen.

"HEY KID! NO INTERRUPTIONS!" Dan shouted back.

"When will the two of you stop acting like toddlers?" Shun asked Dan.

"In your dreams." Dan replied.

"But all of us completely lost hope when we heard from Joe that..." Shun said, sadly.

"Seriously?! Just admit that you knew I'd be fine!" Dan replied.

"Easy for you to say, mister!" Runo shouted from the kitchen. Dan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, toddlers." Shun laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Dan replied, joining in with Shun. Suddenly, a crash was heard from the kitchen. The two boys rushed to see Runo on the floor, clutching her head.

"Runo!" Dan exclaimed and rushed to her. "What happened here?"

"She kept telling me she felt dizzy and suddenly fell to the floor." Alice replied.

"Runo, can you hear us?" Shun asked the dizzy bluenette. Only a nod came in reply. "Course I can hear you..."

"Runo..." Dan whispered, as he felt Runo's hand holding his own. The three of them carried her to the couch where she sat beside Dan. and put her head on his shoulder Alice and Shun finished the dishes and joined Dan. The three of them were chatting quietly. A few minutes later, Shun and Alice went to sleep and Dan noticed that Runo was sleepy.

"Kid, close your eyes." he told her, smiling. Runo obeyed and her eyes shut the next instant. Dan carried her to the bedroom. Runo smiled. Even though she was sleeping, she knew Dan was carrying her. She missed the feeling of his arms just lifting her up, like she was a princess. It made her feel special, like she belonged only with Dan...and no one can even think about touching her. He gently lied her down on the bed and closed the door.

"I sure missed this room." he told her. Runo mumbled, "Mhm." Dan sat beside her on the bed. Runo opened her eyes.

"Hey kid! I told you to close your eyes." Dan told her. Runo shook her head tiredly. "I missed the feeling...whenever you carry me to sleep...I really missed you.." she said to Dan. He blushed. Runo slowly sat up and kissed Dan. He kissed her back and his hands were automatically on her waist. The passion came automatically. "I missed this..." Runo said. He nodded. NOW he felt like he was really back!

Runo put her hands around Dan's neck and wrapped him around her legs. But Dan's grip was a bit too much , so she fell on the bed with him on top. Dan immediately rolled over, leaving Runo on top of him. He stopped, pinned her down on the wall and kissed her forehead. Runo let loose and let her boyfriend go from her forehead to her neck, then to her shoulder. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and the two of them just looked into each other's eyes for a while.

Dan saw that Runo's eyes were slowly darkening as she was struggling to keep them open. He smiled. Runo's vision was blurring slowly, and the last thing she saw was brown eyes.

"Goodnight Runo." Dan said. It was the last thing she heard. She yawned and her eyes closed. She fell towards Dan , who embraced her. He held her by the waist and looked at her. Runo's eyes were closed, her expression was tired and her mouth was slightly open. He put one hand on her chin, well, his thumb on her chin and ran his fingers on her lips, closing them. The grip she had on Dan loosened and her legs fell. Her hands, which were clasped around his neck loosened as well as they dangled on his back. Dan embraced his kid again. He could feel her soft and warm breath on his neck. Then, he remembered something...

Runo NEVER slept with her pigtails. He loosened her bands and her hair fell straight. She looked more cute without her two pigtails. Then, he kissed her softly on the lips and closed his eyes.

**Dan and Runo were back together and they were better than ever!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The next morning, Dan was woken up by the rays of the sun falling on his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes.**

'Today's Komba's party.' was the first thing that popped into his head. But the sky was yellow instead of blue. He took his mobile and checks the time. It was 5:45 in the morning. How the hell did he wake up so soon?

He looked at Runo and smiled. She was still asleep. He wasn't sure why she fainted yesterday, but she was pretty tired . Dan squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, Runo moved to Dan's shoulder (she was too sleepy to realize that.) Dan was astonished for a few moments but smiled and embraced her.

Runo smiled and blushed. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that Dan was the one who was holding her. She knew his touch like her own name. And every time he embraced her, the slush came automatically. (my combination os smile and blush)

**Hey guys! All this time, I focused on Dan and Runo's alone time...let's see what Shun and Alice were actually upto when they went to sleep...**

Alice went inside Dan's guest room behind Shun, the last thing she saw was Dan gently lifting Runo up. 'He's probably taking her to their room.' she thought. She looked at Shun, who was staring at the terrace. 'I wish Shun would do something like that to me...' she thought and sighed. Her heart wished that the two of them were at Moscow now...whenever they were alone, Shun would give her a massage, whisper into her ears that she belonged only with him, while she would kiss him endlessly, leaving Shun tempted for more,,,,and she would make him dance with her for that...

But ever since they arrived to Wardington, he's been so distant with her...she gave him his space as he knew Dan's situation was more important. Besides, She had to support Runo, her own BFF while Shun was worried about his. But it was over now, right?

Alice sighed sadly and sat on the edge of the bed. Shun turned his attention towards her. Why was his Alice sad? He slowly walked up to her.

"Is everything okay, Alice?" he asked, lifting her chin up.

"Yeah..." Alice whispered, a tint of sadness in her face.

"Don't lie to me. You know you can talk to me, right?" he reminded her...to which Alice looked him in the eye, tears streaming down her cheeks. Immediately, Shun knew. Alice just wanted to spend some time with him...but he was just ignoring her in the 'Dan situation'

Shun gently wiped her tears, but inside, he was cursing himself for not understanding Alice at all. Alice gently kissed him on the lips. At that moment, Shun knew that he was going to go mad. There was one thing he couldn't resist: Alice's kisses.

The two of them enjoyed each other's touch for a while...almost 10 minutes of kissing, whispering, dancing. Alice then yawned. By then, she was well-settled on Shun's lap. Shun rubbed her back gently. Alice smiled at him...she desired for this moment more than anything. "So, Alice..." Shun began

"Yeah?" Alice replied.

"I have a question...you knew how quiet I was, but you still haven't had one fight with me...why is that?" He asked.

Alice was shocked that he brought this up, but she smiled. "That's because...'

"I'm listening." Shun told her.

"Well, it's been a part of you...and it always will be. And I respect that. After all, I fell in love with you for who you are." Alice replied. "And if any girl mocks you for that, they're idiots."

"Wow, Alice...I don't know what to say..." Shun stammered. He was utterly speechless. Any other girl would just say that he was really good-looking...but...Alice was the one who really understood him. He embraced her.

"Thankyou Alice." he told her.

"Welcome." she replied. Shun just held her that way for a few minutes. During that short, but sweet interval, Alice felt the heartbeat of her loved one. It went steady, like boom-boom, boom-boom...

Shun, on the other hand, felt Alice's breath on his neck. It felt warm and he concentrated on its sound, the air went in and out...making a whoosh every time. He pinned her down to a corner of the bed.

"What are you-" Alice was interrupted as her lips were pressed by another pair, Shun's. Alice kissed him back, squeezing his hand as he did the same. The only reason they stopped was to catch their breath and gaze into each others eyes. This went on for a while. Shun then pulled the tired maiden into a deep, long, sweet and passionate kiss. Alice gave it all her energy, and so did Shun. Then, in between, Alice had fallen asleep. Shun noticed that Alice wasn't kissing him back. But when he stopped and looked at her, he smiled happily. Alice's eyes were closed, and she looked even more stunning that way, causing Shun to blush red. He moved her hair out of her face, tucked her in a warm blanket and just sat with her, squeezing her hand and staring at her before he joined her himself.

**Back to Dan...**

Dan held Runo tightly. Runo started shivering and mumbling. Dan leaned in closer. It was clear to him that she was facing a nightmare, so he gently shook her. But Runo woke up the second she felt Dan's arms around her. Dan smiled at her in a comforting way as she sobbed silently into his chest. He then gently stroked her long blue hair as he felt Runo's warm tears on this skin.

'My kid must have had a rough night.' He thought to himself.

It was true. Ever since she fell down in the kitchen, Runo was really weak and tired. And now, this nightmare just drained her out again. An image of red eyes popped into her mind, throwing a dart at her, and then falling down.

"Dan...red eyes...i...fell in the kitchen.." she mumbled.

"Huh? Red eyes?" Dan asked.

"Last thing i remember was a pair of red eyes before I fell in the kitchen...and something poked me and...i remember going numb...i felt dizzy and fell." Runo explained.

Dan gasped, well...not too loud, anyway. He remembered that he saw a pair of red and black-blue eyes before he fell into a coma. They fed him with a liquid. When they had left, he spat some out. Maybe that made him go into a coma...maybe Runo had seen the same eyes! There was something suspicious going on...and he had to find out. But before that, he had to comfort Runo. She needed to sleep again.

Runo sobbed to her heart's content. The nightmare she had was dreadful! A pair of red eyes swallowing her up again and again...the same red eyes which she saw before blacking out yesterday. But she had Dan...it was a lot better now that he was here. Her sobs began to slow down a bit and she closed her eyes, not knowing that she had actually cried herself to sleep.

Dan held her in his arms and gently rocked her side-to-side. Runo, the bluenette had just cried herself to sleep, and since it was her first time, Dan figured that she won't remember a thing, which was good for now. If she did, her dreams would just haunt her.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

Dan grabbed his coat and went for a walk. It was 6. He left a note for Shun saying that he had gone for a stroll. He also had mentioned Runo's nightmare and instructed not to disturb her until she wakes up herself, and also not tell her about her dreams.

The wind was chilly. Dan walked through his neighborhood. He put his hands in his pocket as he felt cold. It was all normal until he thought he saw red eyes. He followed them and ended up in a dark alley.

"Who's there?!" he shouted. The only thing he heard was his own echo. But a girl and a boy stepped out. Abysse and Mortar. Dan's eyes widened as he recognized Abysse's red eyes. The same ones that both him and Runo had seen. She and the boy were vestals?

"Well, look who the cat dragged in." Mortar said in a sly tone.

"If it isn't Kuso himself!" Abysse remarked. Her voice was chilly.

"Who the hell are you two and why did you put me into a coma?" Dan shouted. Abysse cackled and Mortar smirked.

"Simple." Mortar replied. "We want revenge...for what you did to my sister!"

"And my brother." Abysse added. Dan was confused.

"Maybe, a clue is what you need." Mortar said. "Let's at least reveal our surname, Abysse?"

"You follow my orders, Mortar. But I'll accept. I am the eldest of the Proves and he is the eldest Farrow." Abysse replied, smirking at Dan.

"Wha..." Dan was speechless. Prove and Farrow, he heard the surnames somewhere...but where?

"We'll meet again, Dan Kuso." Mortar said as the two of them disappeared.

* * *

Shun and Alice woke up.

"Where's Dan?" Shun asked Alice.

"I don't know. It's only 7 in the morning." Alice replied, with a yawn. She then noticed a note on their blanket.

* * *

**I've just gone for a stroll, don't worry.  
Also, you two, Runo woke up somewhere around 5:45 as she had a nightmare. She had a similar one to what I last saw before being rushed to the hospital. Something about red eyes.  
She cried herself to sleep, so don't wake her up unless she does herself. AND DO NOT MENTION THIS DREAM THING TO HER**

**I'll be back,  
Dan**

* * *

"Runo had a nightmare? Poor thing..." Alice said, sadly. Ever since these five days, Runo's emotional state wasn't very good.

"Yeah...but we better do what Dan says over here, he's the Runo expert." Shun said.

"Who's the Alice expert then?" Alice asked flirtatiously.

"You know the answer to that, Alice." he replied and kissed her. Alice kissed him back.


	21. Chapter 21

Shun and Alice got up, this time, active. Runo hadn't woken up yet. Dan slowly made his way back to his apartment. He explained everything about the vestals and their surnames to Shun and Alice.

"Prove and Farrow?" Shun wondered. "Prove is obviously Shadow Prove of the vexos, Dan."

"Then Farrow is obviously Mylene's surname. Mylene Farrow!" Alice added. "They're thinking that WE destroyed their brother and sister?"

"I think the girl was Abysse or something...and the guy's name was Mortar." Dan told, remembering their names.

"Abysse Prove and Mortar Farrow. Those guys put you into a coma? They sure are going to pay." Shun said, with a slightly angry tone.

"Relax, buddy. Let's take the coma thing later, but those guys are bad news. We gotta-" Dan was interrupted by screaming. The voice belonged to the silver-haired girl.

"HEY EVERYONE! LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Julie shouted, Billy's hand on her shoulder and Marucho to Billy's other side. Dan rolled his eyes.

"This is not the time for shouting, Julie. Please." Alice told her as the three of them explained the situation to the others. Marucho, Julie and Billy listened carefully to the situation. At the end...

"What!" the three of them screamed. Dan was really pissed, they could wake Runo up. "How many times do I need to say keep quiet!? Runo's not up!" he told them. But then, the bedroom door creaked. Out came a bluenette with amber-green eyes, looking like she woke up right now. "You don't have to worry about waking me up, I woke up right now..." Runo said, yawning.

Everyone laughed, making Dan blush a little.

"Good morning, Runo." Alice and Marucho wished her. Runo smiled back.

"Runo, I'm giving you 30 minutes. Get ready! We're gonna go shopping!" Julie told her. Runo nodded and went to get ready.

Dan saw the bluenette run to the bedroom to get ready. She seemed like she didn't remember anything about waking up and crying herself to sleep. But he was worried about Abysse and Mortar. If they did anything serious to his friends, he didn't know if he could take it anymore. Also that the others had already woken Runo up. What if something went wrong today?

Runo picked a blue top with a yellow lining, a black skirt, white boots, an amulet with the letter R on it, it was actually the first gift Dan gave her. She then took with her a yellow handbag, packed the essentials she needed , combed her hair and plaited it. She normally never wore a plait, but it went well with her outfit. When she stepped out, the others were having breakfast.

"Ready." she exclaimed. Everyone except Dan gasped, Runo looked really cute.

"You aren't kidding! You look awesome!" Marucho told her. Runo blushed a little. "Yeah, Runo." Alice and Shun repeated the phrase. Everyone had complimented her by the time everyone finished their breakfast, except Dan, who was worried about Abysse and Mortar. Runo noticed Dan's distracted emotion.

"What's up with you, Dan. You okay?" she asked him

"There's something that I think you need to hear, Runo and its serious." he replied. The others nodded, explaining what exactly happened, except for the part where she woke up in the morning.

"Red eyes, hey! I saw a boy and girl vestal in the hospital yesterday. The girl had red eyes!" Runo said, remembering the two odd nurses

"What! What were they doing in the hospital?" Billy asked,

"I don't know...but they were super rude." Runo replied.

"Um, guys...can we please go to the mall now? Discussion over." Julie said. Everyone laughed. "Give us a minute, Jules. We have one minute to check our belongings, guys!" Billy said, as each couple separated. Marucho knew why Billy said that, he wanted Julie to himself for a second. Sometimes, Marucho wished to find love, he didn't want to be left out. Oh, well.

**Dan and Runo**

Dan and Runo went to their room. Runo checked her bag. Bandage- check, Money - check, cellphone - check, phonebook - check, pocket knife (in case of emergency) - check, wallet - check, a photo of Dan - check.

Dan only needed his wallet, cell and a photo of Runo, so he was good.

"You look cute, kid." he complimented Runo. "Wow, you're the last person to say that, Kuso." she replied. "Honestly, I was expecting you to tell it first."

Dan shrugged. "But I have a surprise for you, if you don't want it...

...I'll force it." he ended his statement, pressing his lip onto hers. Runo blushed and kissed him back. He put his hands on her waist and hers were wrapped around his neck, kissing him passionately.

**Shun and Alice**

Alice and Shun went to their room as Alice remembered that she didn't have her cellphone. She took it and put it in her bag but accidentally tripped.

"Aaaa" She shrieked, but Shun's strong arms caught her by her waist.

"You okay?" he asked her, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah, thanks." she replied, blushing.

"That's all I get? I want more, kid." he said in a romantic tone.

"Well, here." Alice replied, kissing Shun.

And finally, BillyxJulie

Billy pulled Julie into the kitchen. Julie was surprised by this, but followed him. Billy was a guy who knew what he was doing, he also IS her boyfriend too. When he stopped, he said. "Finally, I have my doll to myself."

"Looking for a private moment, eh? You should have asked me for one. I'm always free for my Billy." Julie replied.

"How 'bout we shush and do what we do?" Billy asked, to which Julie nodded and kissed him so passionately that time almost stopped.


	22. Chapter 22

The gang were soon at the mall, where they met up with Joe and Chan. Soon, the eight of them were roaming around the stores.

'OMG, why the hell did they change the stores? Fleurista used to be here!" Julie cried, upset that the stores had been rearranged.

"Julie..." Billy sighed, his girlfriend never changed...but besides her bit snobby personality, she was down-to-earth and brave too.

"Cheer up Julie. Look! Fleurista is over there!" Chan pointed out. Julie's face lit up. She took Chan's, Runo's and Alice's hand and ran inside the store.

"JULIE!"  
"J- pie! Save me!"  
"Billy! Tame your girlfriend!"

"Some people never change, do they?" Dan asks the others, who nod.

"Come on, let's go get the girls before Julie kills them." Billy said. The others nodded and slowly walked towards the store. Julie was already throwing a pile of dresses to Chan.

"...ooooh, this orange one! HEEEEY! I bet this one is better..." Julie yapped on and on as she threw dresses from the rack. Chan caught the dresses and arranged them back. The boys laughed so hard...but the girls got annoyed.

"You doofus!" Runo shouted and hit Dan hard on the head. "Ow ow ow" he winced

Alice pinched Shun on the arm

Chan kicked Joe on the leg.

Julie was tossing dresses to Billy

It was Marucho who was laughing out super loud. This was the advantage of being single.

Then, Julie squealed 'I FOUND IT!" She was holding a beautiful long pink dress. It was sleeveless and had many sequins on it.

"Uh, Julie...a little help?" Billy asked his girlfriend, who just realized her boyfriend was holding those heavy dresses. She giggled and helped him put them back.

"Alright, let's go find something for ourselves girls!" Chan said, as each of them handed their belongings to the respective boyfriend and ran off.

Runo - Dan  
Alice - Shun  
Julie - Billy  
Chan - Joe

"So...do you guys wish you were single?" Marucho teased them.

"No."

"No."

"Kinda"

"Not with Runo stuffing me with bags"

The girls went over to the clothing section. Runo was confused over two outfits; yellow or white. The yellow one was sleeveless and long, while the white one had one sleeve and was short, until her thighs.

"You should take the yellow one." suggested Chan. 'It's classy."

"No, you should take the blue one, perfect for clubs. Club Sushi IS THE HOTTEST club in Wardington!" Julie contradicted Chan.

"They both seem like good options...but I actually like the yellow one." Alice told Runo. Runo smiled.

'I'm taking this." she said , holding the yellow one. "Besides, too short outfits might seem like I'm single, which I'm not." she pointed out to Julie.

"Alright. Alice, you next!" Julie said to Alice. But she already had an outfit picked. It was a cute purple top, which had a black jacket with it, and a skirt which went below her knee but no more after that. It matched with the top, a black belt, and some cute black and purple pumps. Overall, Alice could win 5 fashion shows in that ensemble.

"Wa-oow, girl! Shun's going to go mad in love with you!" Chan said to Alice.

"Oh, please...I think he'll propose to her today." Runo told the girls. They all laughed as Alice blushed bright red.

"My turn! So, should I take this?" Chan asked the girls, holding a red stripper outfit, outlined with black to her left. "Or this?" she was holding a red and yellow combined full sleeve gown that had black feathers in the neck area and at the end.

"I like the first one." Runo told Chan. " It shows attitude"

"I'm with #2. It's all big-class. It kinda represents a high number." Julie said. Alice nodded in agreement.

"I like the second one, too. THIS IS THE OUTFIT!" Chan cheered. "Anyone need accessories for their outfits?" Julie asked. All of them nodded.

"Let's go get some then! I'm sure the boys won't mind waiting." Alice told to the girls.

**With the boys**

"Why the hell are they taking so long?!" Dan whined. He was hungry and the girls were taking so long.

"Be patient, dude." Shun said and sighed. Dan was just cocky most of the time.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, anyway" Joe told Dan, trying to calm him down.

"That's what you said a minute ago. No offense, but I don't think he'll calm down." Marucho whispered to Joe.

"Yeah..." Billy agreed with Marucho.

**10 minutes later, the girls finally show up with two bags each. **

"Finally! I'm hungry!" Dan exclaimed. Runo rolled her eyes. "I knew you'd act like this. I told you I packed some sandwiches in!" she told him. All the boy's jaw dropped.

"You could've at least told us, Runo! This guy could've calmed down ages ago!" Billy told Runo. The girls laughed.

"I told you Runo must've packed something, Dan." Shun scolded his best friend, who just blabbered to make an excuse.

"Have you boys picked your outfits?" Alice asked Dan, Joe, Marucho and Billy as she already knew Shun had an outfit.. Joe nodded. 'I picked mine yesterday itself." he replied

"Alice, did you really think Julie would leave me without buying me a new outfit?" Billy asked Alice, who giggled. Billy was right. Julie would NEVER let her date get old clothes for a club.

"I've already got one, girls. Don't worry." Marucho told them.

Everyone looked at Dan.

"What? Of course I have an outfit picked out." he told them, remembering that he and Runo had purchased a suit the day before he went into a coma. It was a black one,

Runo smiled. "Finally you remember something!" she exclaimed

* * *

Abysee and Mortar were outside Fleurista, waiting for the brawlers to come out. They had to know a little basic info about the brawlers to attack them. But they only had very little resources.

"Oh my. When are they reaching out already?" Mortar asked Abysse for the thousandth time. She rolled her eyes. "Farrow, focus. This is our mission."

"Pffft." he mocked and stayed quiet.

Then, the brawlers come out. Abysse's eyes lit up. Not with happiness...but with hatred.

"Let's follow them!" she told Mortar

**A few minutes later**

The gang (except Joe and Chan. They went home) were in the mall's food court. Dan had this feeling that they were being followed. He felt a cold shadow behind him, and it was the same feeling that he felt when he met Abysse and Mortar.

After lunch, they went home. Shun and Alice went with Dan and Runo and Alice had transported Julie and Billy to Australia. Everyone were excited about the party. Dan and Shun were talking about stuff they could speak with the other brawlers as Shun knew Komba would've invited Klaus, Hulio and many others as well. Alice was ironing the outfits for the party in the living room, where Dan and Shun were.

Runo was also in the living room, just cleaning the house. She suddenly got a phone call.

"Hello?" she answered, one hand on the broom. The others heard some muffling at the phone's other side. They thought it was someone talking but were soon alarmed by the broom falling down from Runo's hands and tears forming up in her eyes. Dan immediately stood up from the couch. Everyone stared at Runo as those tears flowed faster by the second.

"Mm...mom, y...you can't...do this...do...this...to me..." Runo sniffed and shouted. She cut the phone.

"Runo? What's wrong?" Alice asked worriedly. Runo sniffed a little. She looked at Alice, then Shun and finally Dan. Now the three of them were really confused.

"Runo, no playing around this time. Is everything okay?" Shun asked, with a bit of a concerned look. Runo shook her head continuously. "No...everything'ss..." Runo tried to reply, but she couldn't take it anymore. She fell to the floor, crying.

"Runo!" the three of them exclaimed and knelt down to her. Dan gently lifted Runo's chin. She looked at him and just started crying even more. Dan embraced her. "Runo...shh...come on. What's wrong?" he gently asked her. Her head was on his chest and her hands on both his shoulders. Well, she didn't look at him, but she did reply.

"My... ...and dddad...are...going...to...split...*sniff*" she replied, crying even more at the sound of the sentence. The others gasped. Alice hesitated, but slowly squeezed Runo's shoulder. She wanted her to know that she was never alone.

Dan rubbed Runo's back gently. He was really shocked by the news. Runo's mom and dad seemed to him like the perfect couple, who never had any arguments. But what was this? They're getting a divorce? Maybe the perfect 'couple' wasn't so perfect at all.

Runo sobbed, cried, sniffed and mumbled all her anger and grief more than her heart's content. She let it all out, on her friends.

Shun and Alice watched Runo let go of her emotions. They just couldn't speak right now. Dan gave Shun a 'Well-this-is-unexpected' look.

Shun and Alice gave Dan a 'Yeah.-but-lets-just-take-Runo-to-the-room' look. Dan nodded and told Runo, "Kid...come on. Let's go to the room, okay? I promise we'll figure something out." Then, he and Runo slowly got up as Shun and Alice let them inside their room. Then, both of them entered and closed the door tight. The four of them sat on the bed as Runo wiped her tears.

"Want to talk about it?" Shun asked her. She nodded


	23. Chapter 23

Runo breathed in and out for a few moments. She relaxed and calmed down. She wasn't confident, but she knew that her friends needed to know.

"I always knew my parents weren't perfect...when I was five, my parents argued for the first time. " Runo stated, beginning her story. She cleared her throat and continued.

* * *

"Oh please! You're blaming me for what you did!" Mr. Misaki yelled at his wife.

"What I did?! You were the one who insisted me to eat that jelly! Because of that, I got cancer...and my slim self has grown!" his wife shouted back at him.

"You mean you turned FAT!" Mr. Misaki elaborated, making Runo's mom even angrier.

The two adults argued on and on, not realizing that their 5 year old daughter was listening to all this.

The five year old Runo spied on her parents, thinking to herself what could her mom and dad be talking about at the night. But instead of them talking, she found them arguing.

'Mamma, pappa' Runo thought, not wanting to accept the fact that her parents weren't perfect as she thought they were.

She, not wanting to, cried to all her heart. But in a few moments, the shouting stopped. Runo decided to leave so that her parents wouldn't get suspicious.

**The next day**

At school , the art teacher handed paper and pencils to the kids. "Alright kids, today, you can draw what you want." she announced as all the kids took their pencils, not knowing what to draw. But Runo knew what exactly she wanted to draw.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

"Very nice drawing, Paula!" the teacher commented on a little girls drawing in front of Runo. The teacher went to Runo's table.

"And what have you decided to draw Runo?" the teacher asked her. Runo took her hand off her drawing. The teacher's's face turned surprised. The child's drawing seemed to be of a boy and girl fighting and a little girl in a dark corner, crying.

"Runo, sweet, what...is everything okay?" she asked. Runo shook her head, not wanting to let her teacher know the truth.

**A few months before her 9th birthday**

"Honey, you didn't clean the mailbox." Runo's mom reminded her husband for the tenth time that morning. Runo's father grew really angry.

"Oh, really?! You're the one who piles me up with chores!" he shouted at her.

The arguing began. The two adults just shouted at each other, not even realizing that their daughter was missing.

Once Runo knew that the arguing began, she ran out of the house, at top speed, to the park where she met Dan for the first time. Little did she know that that brunette was actually her future boyfriend.

"Boy, these are the times where I wish that little strange boy was here.." Runo thought.

She decided to walk to the far corner of the park. Once she reached, she cried her heart out, wishing that her parents wouldn't fight.

**There were many more incidents Runo narrated to her friends, who were speechless. Runo had gone through a lot and she never told anyone.**

* * *

**By the time Runo finished telling them about each and every fight her mom and dad had, she was crying into Dan's chest. She didn't care the ****fact that even Shun and Alice were in the room. She just wanted to cry it out until all the pain went away. Dan sighed and gently patted Runo's back in a kind of pattern. 'Thud-thud, thud; thud-thud, thud'**

* * *

Alice and Shun just didn't know what to say. Instead, they just decided to silently let those two have a moment. The only sounds to be heard were Runo's sobs and squeaks and Dan's whispers, all he said was "Shh..."

Runo didn't care. She sobbed every itty bit of pain out of her mind.

Shun's phone rang. "Hello?" Alice answered, picking his phone. "Ar you serious?! Shun, hear this!" she told, passing him the phone.

"Hello? Wait what!" The two teens were out of the room.

'Geez, what was that about?' Dan wondered. But he pushed those thoughts away when he realized Runo stopped.

"Kid?" he called out.

"Why does this stuff keep happening to me?"

"Aww,come on. Its not your fault."

"I hate this life sometimes, you know?"

"Don't say that, kid..."

"I don't want to. But that's the truth, everyone's life isn't easy."

"Mine is."

Runo looked up to Dan. 'How is YOURS easy?" she asked

Dan smiled at her. "Many reasons. I know that there are people around who care about me, I've been through many things and each incident's taught me something new. And mom always tells me this 'With each new challenge or test, you earn a little something.' But, do you know the last one?" Dan asked her

'No, what is it?' she asked.

"I have you, that's why" he replied. Runo smiled. "Even though you're a complete doofus, I love you." she told him.

"I love you more!"

"No, I do!"

"No I do!"

"No I do!

"No I do!"

"No, I-"

"You both do, alright?!" Alice interrupted the two. "Now, come on! Shun wants to make an announcement!"

The three of them went to the living room. Shun was beyond happy

"Man, what's the occasion? I've never seen you this happy ever since we were kids!" Dan told Shun. He rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Kay, dude! You're creepin' me out." Runo admitted that Shun sounded and acted as creepy.

"What's the announcement Shun?" Alice asked.

"Well, that's Doctor Shun to all of you!" Shun told them. Everyone gasped. 'Dr. Shun Kazami'

"Dude, you mean..." Dan started.

"Yeah, Dan! You're talking to Dr. Kazami! I got accepted! And my post is in Wardington hospital!" Shun finished his statement. Dan cheered so loud it shook the building. Becoming a doctor was Shun's top dream. Ever since his mom went into a coma, all Shun wanted to do was to at least help at the hospital and make up for his mom's death. He can make his dream come true.

"That's amazing Shun!" Runo congratulated Shun. He was like a brother to her and she was really happy for him.

Alice hugged Shun so tight he was almost about to choke. "I love you, Shun!"

He gasped. This was way better than the first news!

'Alice...what...did you just.." Runo started

"I love you Shun and that is how it always was and will be. I love you, i love you, i love you" she repeated over and over again. Shun started letting out tears of joy. The two of them kissed so passionately, even Dan started getting teary-eyed.

"You idiot! Bring the camera!" Runo reminded him. He brought the camera and him and Runo began taking pictures.


	24. Chapter 24

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**I know that my bakugan truth or Dare story is not there in Fanfiction anymore, but I just found out my account's been hacked.  
Please, all the fans of that series, remain calm.**

**I have my other iPad where the story's been saved. I will reupload the chapters by tomorrow, and I'll also be changing my password.**

**And a warning to my fellow authors, your account may be hacked too...so whoever fears of their account being hacked, try to change your password immediately!**

**\- NoraKazami2611**


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone were at club Sushi. and in their purchased outfits.

"I can't believe it! We're meeting the others now!" Dan said , in an excited tone. Komba had mentioned that he invited Klaus, Hulio , Christopher.

"Yeah. When are we supposed to get in again?" Runo asked Shun. She was in a much better state than earlier.

Shun checked his watch. Komba had told him and the brawlers to come exactly at 9;15. It was 9:14. "In a minute. Who has the seconds timer?" he asked. Joe raised another timer with seconds indicated. It was actually 9:15, 39 seconds.

"21 seconds left!" Chan cheered. Komba had told her why they had to enter at exact 9:15. And she couldn't wait to see the look on Shun's and Dan's faces when they did.

"We're going to enjoy everyone, this party is for many reasons." Julie told her friends. "Like?" Billy asked.

"One, Komba's bought an apartment, two, Shun got accepted as a doctor and three, Alice said the three words!" Julie replied. Alice and Shun blushed madly.

"Aww, the air's getting stuffy!" Marucho and Runo teased. Everyone laughed.

"But I've never seen you blush THIS red!" Dan teased Shun, and then got a punch on the arm.

"But Dan's right, isn't he Alice?" Runo teased. "Runo, you haven't seen my other side so you better zip up." Alice told her, stammering a little.

"Quiet everyone! Only 9 seconds left!" Joe reminded them.

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

The brawlers entered in. Everyone heard a certain song. 'Top of the world', a Mitchel Musso theme song. (Spelling might be wrong)

"Shun, remember this song?" Dan asked his best friend, who sighed. "Of course I do, it's our favorite one!" he replied. 'Komba is so getting murdered' he thought to himself.

"THIS was YOUR favorite song?!" the girls, except Chan asked. She already knew this was coming.

"Yeah, the lyrics related." Dan replied. "Listen!"

**We go rock this throne let the kingdom come, yeah**  
**At the top of the world**  
**We are brothers, kings hear the island sing yeah**  
**At the top of the world**  
**Oho oh oh oh oho(hey)**  
**Oho oh oh oh oho**  
**Top of the world**

"Yeah, they do!" Marucho said, realizing the meaning of the song in reference to Dan and Shun.

"I'm hearing this tune after a long, long time." Shun admitted. "I never listened to it after me and Alice moved to Moscow. It was a bit painful."

"Ditto." Dan replied. But his eyes widened when he saw...loin tips. "LOIN TIPS!" he cheered and ran towards the tray table. Runo rolled her eyes and ran after him, yelling "Get back here you doofus!" The others laughed at this.

"I think I see Daisy over there Jules, is that her?" Billy asked, pointing at a girl age 22, with white wavy hair. Julie beamed. It was Daisy. "Yes it IS Daisy! Come on Billy! Marucho, you too!" she squealed and pulled the two men and rushed to her sister. The two men held on to each other scared for their lives. Shun, Chan, Joe and Alice laughed to themselves.

"Where's Komba?" Joe asked, to which Chan replied, "I think he's over at the bar."

"Lets go see." Alice suggested. The four of them went over to the bar. Shun was obviously the first one to spot him, as Komba yelled. "SHUN! ALICE! JOE! CHAN! Over here!" Shun rolled his eyes, to which the girls giggled and the four of them walked over to Komba.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" he said, in his usual voice.

"Good to see you again, Komba." Alice told, shaking his hand. Komba shook it back and replied, "You too, Alice. It seems like only yesterday it was my battle with Shun."

"Yeah, hey did you hear the news that the bakugan are back?" Joe asked. Komba nodded. "Harpus visited Klaus with Cyranoid, Tenticlear, Fortress and Cycloid. He called me and informed. Honestly, I can't wait to see Harpus again"

"Me too, with Fortress." Chan replied. "Drago and the others came to see us 2 days ago."

"Great! Anyways, did you and Dan like the surprise?" Komba asked Shun, punching his arm by his elbow.

"I regret telling you our favorite song, but Dan was phsyced." Shun replied.


	26. Chapter 26

All of the gang were in separate directions of the party, Dan and Runo at the snack table, Marucho with Klaus, Julie and Billy were hanging out with Daisy, Chan and Joe were with Komba near the soundstage and...well...Shun and Alice were at the bar...and Alice was a bit drunk.

"Alice, what in the world? Why are you drinking? This is your 2nd bottle!" Shun protested. Alice seemed to be completely out of control now. She smiled like crazy. "Why should I stop? I'm going to call Miley Cyrus!" Alice said. Shun rolled his eyes. He knew Alice was completely drunk.

"Alice...how did you even start this mess?" Shun asked. "Komba called me for a whiskey, and then it was so good...I HAD TO DRINK A LITTLE MORE!" she replied. "I'M IN HEAVEN!"

"Komba...why the hell did you have to buy good quality drinks right now?" Shun muttered to himself. He checked the time. '10:45 pm' He had to take Alice home right now. He decided to call Dan, while grabbing a hold of Alice's waist. He wrapped one arm around her waist and tightened his grip as he took his phone out to call Dan, but Dan called him first.

* * *

**Shun - Dan, I was just about to call you-**

**Runo - Shun, it's Runo. Dan's seriously drunk.**

**Shun - And so is Alice.**

**Runo - Wow, I never imagined ALICE to be the drinking type.**

**Shun - Stupid Komba's fault.**

**Runo - Uh...**

**Shun - I'll explain later...Alice, what the hell are you doing?!  
**

**Runo - What happened?**

**Shun - Alice's trying to escape from me.**

**Runo - Whatever, call the others and get to the snack table quick. Dan looks like he can pass out any moment.**

**Shun - Say no more.**

* * *

"Not you too, Dan..." Shun muttered as he called the others and explained the situation. Then, he went to the snack table with Alice, who was screaming 'I LOVE MY LIFE' on the top of her lungs. Shun saw Joe and Chan, Marucho, Julie and Billy, and Runo, Dan too...but he was doing the mummy dance. HE WAS SO DRUNK.

"Not Alice too..." Julie muttered in disappointment. Shun nodded. "Yes Alice too"

"Dan! Stop doing that stupid dance!" Runo yelled, and grabbed Dan's hand. "NO!MI'm gonna dance dance dance dance!" Dan protested, his voice sounding like a baby. Everyone started laughing at Dan's tone.

"I might've knew Dan would get drunk, but Alice...I seriously never imagined that." Joe admitted. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME TOO WELL!" Alice yelled. Shun was seriously getting pissed, even though he loved Alice more than he can say, he was getting pissed.

"Remind me to never let her drink again." Shun said. "Will do." Billy replied. "You two better take them home." Chan advised and Shun nodded, along with Runo. "You guys stay here, we'll take them home." she said. Everyone nodded as Shun and Runo took Dan and Alice home.

"I seriously regret going to the washroom for 5 stupid minutes, and when I return, I see this guy drunk." Runo told Shun as Dan and Alice walked together, since they were both drunk. The other two did keep tabs on them.

"How did Alice get drunk, anyway?" Runo asked. Shun put his hands in his pockets and replied, "Well...I honestly don't know. Me, Komba and Alice were at the bar, me and Komba were so engrossed in our conversation. I saw Alice drinking a glass of Whiskey, but I never knew she'd take it that far to two bottles."

"Hey, Shun, look!" Runo said, and pointed to Dan doing a somersault. She and Shun ran toward Dan and Alice. Runo gently pulled Alice back as Shun stopped Dan.

"Hey, Dan you're drunk. Don't do these kind of things." Shun scolded, Dan rolled his eyes. "Shunny-boy, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, YOU'RE NOT THE BOSSA ME" Dan replied. Shun took deep breaths and calmed down, he needed to, he was seriously pissed off..

"Wow Dan was amazing cool somersault! I'm going to-'" Alice passed out in mid-sentence, Runo caught her and Dan was about to pass out any moment too. "Let's just take them home quickly." Runo said.

* * *

Shun drove Dan's car and Runo was at the front seat with him. Alice and Dan had passed out mid-way to the car and those two were at the back-seat.

"Those two kinda make a good couple." Runo teased. Shun laughed. "Only when they're drunk" he corrected her. "Right." Runo agreed, but then, a realization hit both of them. "They're a drunk couple!" and they laughed.

"I bet if we were drunk, those two would say the same thing." Shun said. Runo nodded. "But I would never get drunk, and so would you 'big bro'" she replied.

"Sure is 'li'l sis'" Shun replied. Shun was like a brother to Runo and Runo was like a sister to Shun. The two of them would make a cute couple, but neither are interested in each other **(Obvi, and I do not ship ShunxRuno, FYI. This is just a part of the story which I thought you guys would like)**

* * *

**Shun and Alice, when they reach the house.**

Shun watched Runo take Dan to his bedroom. He then took Alice out, locked the car and carried her to their room. He gently placed her down on the bed and sighed. "Never get drunk again" he muttered, as he was about to switch the lights off. Alice's eyes fluttered open.

"I'm in wonderland!" she said. Shun turned to her direction. "Alice, you're drunk. Get that point across your head." he said, he didn't want anything more than sleep right now.

"Fine, fine...but Shunny-boy, I want you right now." Alice replied. Shun rolled his eyes. But he wanted Alice for himself too. So, he unzipped his jacket as she removed her black jacket too. (**The two of them only remove their jackets)**

Shun switched the light off and lied down on the bed. Alice kissed him wildly, he kissed her back, and the two of them just made out for a few minutes and then Shun pinned her down to the wall and kissed her forehead, then the bridge of her nose, then her cheek, and her neck, and her shoulder, inhaling a sweet scent of Jasmine perfume from her. Suddenly, he felt her warm skin on his back.

"I'm sleepy..." Alice whispered. "I wanna go to dreamland"

Shun smirked at this. "Well then, what are you waiting for?" he asked her slyly. "You.' Alice whispered back. Shun embraced her and lied down. The two of them fell asleep in a few minutes.

* * *

**Dan and Runo when they reach the house**

Runo got off the car the minute Shun parked it.

"Well, the final part comes now." she muttered as she gently shook Dan awake. Dan slowly opened his eyes, he was really drowsy and drunk, it took him a minute to process what happened. His eyes drooped, but they opened again when he felt a pinch on his arm.

"Dan, you have to stay awake for a while" Runo instructed as Shun woke Alice up. The orange-haired 18 year old just woke up and came out of the car with no complaints. The four of them slowly walked to the lift. When they entered in, Alice closed her eyes and fell on Shun. Shun caught her just in time.

The lift reached the 5th floor, and Runo took the house keys from Dan's pocket and entered in. Dan's vision started blurring again. Runo turned to Shun and wish, "Goodnight." Shun nodded. Runo and Dan slowly went to their room and Runo locked the door. Dan didn't care that he was wearing a tux. He lied down on the bed, his eyes drooping.

"Dan, seriously. Atleast change your clothes" Runo insisted, but she then realized that he was long gone. Runo smiled, changed into her night clothes in the washroom and went to bed with him.

* * *

"I wonder what the others are doing." Chan wondered as she took a glass of red wine with Joe and the other brawlers at the party.

"Obviously, they would be asleep.' Hulio replied. Joe nodded. "Or, Runo would be preparing something to ease Dan's and Alice's headache tomorrow." Julie added. The others laughed.

"But they're missing out, to be honest." Marucho said. "Marucho, they're just missing the toast." Billy corrected him.

"They are STILL missing out." Joe said, supporting Marucho. "This has been great Komba, you should totally invite us if you host another party." Christopher said to Komba. "Sure thing. Okay, who's excited for tomorrow?" Everyone said in unison, "We all are!"

The bakugan had promised that they would return the next day to stay with their partners for a few more days. Each and everyone were anxious to see their respective partners tomorrow.

Klaus got up, a glass of red wine in his hand. "I propose a toast, for friendship!" he toasted.

"FOR FRIENDSHIP!"


	27. Chapter 27 part 1

**Hi guys, since I haven't updated in a while, this is an extra large chapter.**

**Oh, I'm updating my 'Who's that girl this wednesday. Stay tuned!**

* * *

It was 5:00 in the morning. Runo's eyes fluttered open. She looked over her side to look at Dan. He was sleeping peacefully. She smiled. 'The effect of the alcohol must have worn off." she thought, as she got off the bed.

"Let's see...its 5. Dan's got work at 7, so I better wake him up in a few." Runo thought. She was folding her blanket when her hand hit Dan. He didn't wake up. Runo breathed a sigh in relief.

**Runo then got ready and made some remedy for Dan and Alice's morning headache. 45 minutes later, she decided to wake Dan up so it might be a good time for him to get ready for work.**

"Danny boy! Get up!" Runo said, shaking Dan. He mumbled. "Runo, leave me alone..." Runo sighed "You have to get to work, also the Bakugan are coming today!" Runo reminded him. Dan reluctantly woke up.

"My head..." Dan groaned, clutching his head. "I'll give you a medicine for your headache, now get your ass to the washroom and get ready!" Runo ordered. Dan obeyed as he wanted nothing but this headache to vanish. He headed to the washroom, with visions of the previous night.

"Runo, can I skip work today?" he asked his girlfriend from the washroom. A yell came in reply, "NO! YOU'VE SKIPPED TOO MANY DAYS, AND THERE'S NO MONEY IN THE HOUSE!" Runo yelled. Dan sighed.

* * *

"Runo, where's my suitcase?" Dan asked, he was in a hurry. He finished bath, drank the medicine, but he was really running late.

"Dan, its right there on the second shelf!" Runo replied, packing Dan's lunch. She set his lunchbag on the table and helped him fix his tie. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

"Boy, it feels great being able to live together like this." she whispered. Her hair fell on her face. Dan gently moved her hair aside and kissed her forehead. "It sure does, kid." he replied and moved one hand to her waist and brought her closer. Runo placed her hands on his chest.

"Ya know kid, when I'm with you like this, it's like time moves slowly."

"Oh, is it?"

"No, I was just kidding"

"Now, were you Daniel Kuso?"

"I wasn't and I would never." Dan pulled Runo even closer and gave her a quick kiss.

Runo kissed him back and when they stopped, they exchanged smiles.

"Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"You're meeting your parents today, right?"

"...I guess..."

"Runo, remember that I love you, kid. I'll be there for you no matter what choices you make, because I'll follow you anywhere, even to my own death."

"Okay. I love you too Dan'

Runo gave Dan a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, back to work." Runo announced, hesitantly letting go of Dan. She opened the shelf and gave Dan his suitcase. "Here." she said. Dan accepted it and put his shoes on, took his mobile and his car keys.

"I'll be back in the evening." Dan told Runo.

"What do you want for dinner?" Runo asked Dan. He scratched the back of his head. "What about noodles?" he suggested. Runo nodded, handed Dan the suitcase and replied. "Noodles it is." Dan kissed the top of Runo's head and left for work.

Runo sighed and smiled. Now, another 9 hours before he came home. She went to the living room to see Shun in his pajamas. She giggled. "When did you change last night?" she asked him.

"A little while after Alice fell asleep." Shun replied. "Where's Dan?"

"You just missed him, he went for work." Runo replied. "That reminds me." Shun said. "I've got to go to work tomorrow, I'll be going to the hospital today to fill out some final forms."

"I see. When will you be back?" Runo asked.

"3 hours." Shun replied. "I'll be gone in a few minutes too." Runo told Shun. "For the documents that I have to sign...the divorce."

Shun gave Runo a worried look. "You'll be okay right?" he asked her. Runo sighed. "I guess we'll have to find out. But I'm healing, don't worry." she assured him. "Anyway, when will you be leaving?"

Shun checked his watch. "In an hour." he replied. "I'll be gone a little today."

"I'll be gone in 3 hours." Runo replied. "I guess you'll have to get ready."

"Yeah."

* * *

"I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, all the best in the hospital."

"Thanks."

Shun left the apartment and went to the hospital. Runo closed the door behind him. She went to take a shower.

**Runo got ready in an hour. Then, she heard Alice waking up and went to her room.**

"Hey Alice." she said.

"Hi..." Alice replied. "Where's Shun?"

"Dan left for work two hours ago and Shun left to sign a few forms in the hospital an hour ago." Runo replied. "You and Dan were pretty drunk last night."

"What?!" Alice almost yelled. "Yes, you two totally pissed me and Shun. Don't drink okay? You act like a newborn baby." Runo cracked a joke. Alice laughed.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Alice asked Runo for the tenth time. Runo nodded. "I'll be fine, me and my parents are just gonna discus the divorce forms." she replied, slipping her white heels on. She was all set to go to the cafe and discuss the forms with her mom and dad.

Alice nodded. "Okay, be careful. And remember that we're all here for you." she told to Runo.

Runo nodded and left the apartment.

* * *

"Hey honey!" Mrs. Misaki greeted her daughter. "Hi mom, hi dad." Runo greeted her parents.

"How are you, and how is Dan, baby?" Mr. Misaki asked Runo. "I'm fine, and Dan's all better now." she replied. "When is your divorce?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow, darling." Her dad replied. "Now, Runo, you're 18. You'll have to make your own decisions." her mom reminded Runo. "Whatever you decide, we'll agree."

"I know mom, I'm not happy with your decision though." Runo told her parents.

They gave confused expressions at first.

"But, I want you both to be happy. Besides, I already know my choices." she finished her statement. Her parents smiled at her and smiled at each other. "Me and your mom do fight a lot, but I think we both agree when we say we've raised an amazing daughter." Mr. Misaki told Runo and his wife nodded.

Runo smiled and looked at the form. She read the form twice. She knew her choices, but now she felt like crying. Just then, Dan's voice echoed in her head.

'I love you, kid. I'll be there for you no matter what choices you make, because I'll follow you anywhere, even to my own death.'

She smiled and began filling the forms.

* * *

Runo was done and she was walking to the apartment. She was halfway there, but she felt an arm on her shoulder. She turned back and saw a man with blue hair a little greenish with vestal blue-black eyes. He was one of the nurses she saw in the hospital. She immediately knew that he was Mylene's brother, Mortar.

"Hey girl, sweet dreams. You're mine." his sly voice whispered and then he placed a white cloth with the drug on her nose.

Runo's eyes widened. She struggled to break free as she felt Mortar's arms on her hip and waist to keep her from falling. He pulled her to the corner of the street. It was deep and dark there.

"You know, bluefire, you're pretty cute." he whispered. Runo felt like kicking him. Was he hitting on her?!

Mortar's grip on her waist tightened as he tied the cloth on her face. Runo struggled to breathe, because if she did, she would pass out. Mortar smirked and he gently took her heels off her feet. "I'm going to have fun with you before you pass out." he said. Runo squeaked. Mortar laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't do what you think I'm going to do." he said as he removed her accessories like her earrings and her two hairbands, letting her long hair flow. His hand accidentally moved her top up a little, letting his hand on Runo's skin on her waist. She felt like crying. Mortar enjoyed the way she felt and kissed her neck.

"Its a pity that you're Kuso's girlfriend." he whispered, lifting her up like a princess. Runo let her tears out. Mortar smirked. "Aww, you're going to cry yourself to sleep aren't you? I'll have the pleasure of carrying you." he said.

Runo's vision was blurring. She had accidentally inhaled a lot of the drug. Mortar's voice echoed in her ear and she felt the cold ground. Mortar had put her down on the floor. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she felt Mortar's warm breath on her face. He smirked as Runo let go, losing her consciousness. Before she passed out, she whispered Dan's name.

* * *

"Are you sure Alice?' Shun asked her. She nodded. "Runo left three hous ago to see her parents and she hasn't returned." Alice replied. "I called her parents but they said she left two hours ago."

"That's why I asked her if she would be okay on her own. If Dan finds out, he'll be worried as hell." Shun said, pacing back and forth.

"I'm going to call him." Alice said, dialing Dan's number.

* * *

"Where could she have gone?!" Dan shouted on the phone.

"Dan, calm down. She must be somewhere." Alice told him.

"Something like this happens when I'm happy, if that Abysse did something to Runo, I swear I'll-"

"Daniel! Calm down! I don't want you yelling at my girlfriend!" Shun yelled. Dan kept quiet. "Okay...anyway, Mr. Minon announced all of us on half-day. I'll be at the apartment in an hour." he said, and cut the phone.

* * *

"You got the girl Mortar?" Abysse's voice questioned the blue-haired vestal. He smirked and replied, "She's in the room. Can I kiss her?" he asked. Abysse felt anger rushing through her blood.

"NO!" she shouted.

"Aww, you know I was just teasing." Mortar said. "Besides, she's too good for me."

"Yeah, and you're a jerk." Abysse replied, crossing her arms. Mortar shrugged and put both his hands in his pockets. "But I do feel like kissing a pretty girl."

Abysse blushed, what did he mean by that?! "Sorry, player. There aren't any except that blue haired one in the room." she told him. Mortar smirked. "There are two, actually. The other one's prettier, and cuter. She has red eyes, black hair, she's brave, cunning and devious." he told her, walking towards her and gently moving a strand of her hair off her face. Abysse turned even more red. She never saw Mortar THIS close to her, his eyes were even more irresistible than she imagined.

Mortar smiled deviously and cupped his hands and held Abysse's chin.

"Huh? What are you doing Mortar?" Abysse asked, confused and her face was red and her cheeks were really hot.

"My, my. Abysse you should've told me that the room was hot, I would've cooled the temperature down. Your cheeks are so hot and red." he toyed with her. Abysse's eyes widened. Was Mortar going to do it?.

Mortar smirked. He went behind her and wrapped his arms on Abysse's waist. She stiffened as he rested his chin on her shoulder. His voice whispered. "You know Prove, I'm enjoying this. Ver. Much, are you?"

Abysse turned numb. She didn't know what to do, she liked Mortar, but what would her father do to him if he found out?

Mortar watched Abysse's face carefully, she seemed tense, and also, in a trance. He wondered what was making her so tense. And he took no second chance in reacting. He popped seething inside his mouth, but didn't chew it. He knew what would happen if he did. . He straightened his posture, went up to her. She squeaked. He laughed. "And I thought you were intense, seems I was wrong." he said. Abysse's eyes widened even more. "Wh...what?" she stammered. She didn't know what to say or think.

Mortar lifted her chin up and made eye contact with her. "Aby, you've got to let go." he told her sincerely.

'Aby? what is he thinking?' Abysse thought.

"Besides, you've strained too much. I'm going to get you to rest." Mortar told her and kissed her. Abysse was confused, but then, she was tired of this game. She kissed him back. Mortar gripped her waist as he pulled her closer to him, she was clutching his collar.

Mortar saw this as an opportunity and exchanged the 'thing' that he popped into his mouth and pushed it into hers. Then, he pulled back, still holding her by her waist, smiling at her. She smiled back, her hands on his shoulder. Then suddenly, she coughed. Abysse felt tired all of a sudden. "Why...do I feel like sleeping?" she asked.

Mortar smirked and tightened his grip on her waist. "I told you, I'm going to make you get some rest." he told her, "You're sure to fall asleep any moment."

"You...jerk." Abysse scolded. "I can shake it off." Abysse let go of Mortar, but the next second, her legs failed her. She was about to fall and hurt herself, if it wasn't for Mortar who caught her. Her hands held on to his arms tightly.

"Come on, its only for a little while. Lets go tuck you into bed." Mortar insisted. "No thanks..." Abysse replied out of stubbornness. "Aby, you make sure I get my rest. Its my turn to return the favor." Mortar told her.

"No." she replied. Mortar smirked, he knew what to do. He let go of her. Abysse clutched her head. She felt dizzy and so tired. "Am...I supposed to...be drained of all my energy?" she asked him. He nodded. "Like I said, you're gonna fall asleep." he replied and again held her by her waist, one hand on her waist and the other on her backbone, so that even if she closed her eyes, he could catch her.

**PART 2 COMING SOON!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 part 2!**

**Guys, I'm going to end this story after 49 or 50 chapters, after this story, there will be a story, but not of Bakugan. In the review section, guess what anime i'm going to write about?  
Everyone EXCEPT MARRISABROWN2712 can participate, as she already knows which anime. The first three who gets the anime right, I'm going to let them write my truth or dare. ONE episode where you write the chapter, PM it to me and I'll publish it. Also, in those three chapters, neither me nor Marrisa will be hosts, YOUR oc will be**

**When I reach chapter 30 of this story, I will reveal the anime.**

**Also, since I haven't updated after yesterday, this is a chapter with, I guarantee you, with 30% extra content!**

* * *

Abysse coughed even more, her head getting heavier. Her vision blurred even more and she felt like she was floating. She swayed to the side, almost colliding on the floor. Mortar caught her just in time. She was in a different kind of sleep, mentally, she was asleep. But physically, she was awake. Mortar knew she was out and carried her to their room. (NOT THE ROOM WHERE RUNO IS)

Abysse saw the bed, she was put on the bed sideways. She saw the green pillow too. And she also felt a blanket on her. 'All this Mortar's doing' she thought. She then suddenly felt a warm hand on her forehead, Abysse turned behind her and saw Mortar gently patting her head. His eyes met with hers as Abysse interlocked her hand with his.

"Goodnight love." she heard him say as her eyes closed by themselves, finally exhaling out all the exhaustion. Her expression was very exhausted, and it looked as if she was slowly regaining her strength. Mortar let a smile, he got up to leave, but then Abysse's hand caught him tight. He looked back, blushed a little and placed his other hand on top of hers and slowly lifted hers and placed her hand on her stomach.

'Atleast she won't remember anything when she wakes up. i can just make a story up that she passed out or something.' he thought to himself as he glanced at her again. 'Fast asleep.' he thought as he pressed his lips to hers again and left.

* * *

"Chill, Dan. We'll find her." Joe reassured Dan as he, Shun, Alice and Chan watched Dan pace back and forth in the apartment's living room.

"You know what, lets look for her." Chan suggested. The 5 of them were soon in the street, looking for Runo.

"Where could she have gone?" Alice asked worriedly. Dan sighed, "I'm going to try and call her." he said and dialed her number. The ring went for a few moments and then the number switched off. "No luck?" Shun asked.

Dan nodded.

* * *

30 minutes later...

Alice spotted Runo's heels. "Guys, those were the heels Runo wore this morning!" she told them. Everyone ran towards the dark alley. They saw Runo's heels, hairbands, earrings, and of course, her cellphone. Dan gasped as he picked her phone up.

"No wonder she didn't pick her phone up." Joe said, Shun and Chan examined the heels while Alice did the same with her earrings and hairband.

"No note..." Dan said in disappointment. He looked down. Shun sighed and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. Then an idea struck his mind.

"Wouldn't the bakugan be coming today?" he asked. Joe nodded. "This time, all of them."

"And they'll teleport to their partners, right?" Shun asked, to confirm his theory. All of them nodded.

"Then, that means..." Chan started.

"When Tigrerra teleports to Runo, we can find her!" Alice finished Shun's theory. Shun nodded. Dan smiled, but then turned sad. 'But we don't know when the bakugan will come!" he said, crushing everyone's hopes. Dan sighed.

'Runo, where are you?' he wondered, he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Shun shouting his name. Shun was getting pissed. "DANIEL!" he yelled. Dan snapped out of his trance. "What?" he asked.

"We're going back." Joe replied. "We'll wait a while for the bakugan , and then we'll find out where Runo is."

"But-" Dan started. "Runo might be in grave danger now!" he protested.

"We know, but knowing that Shadow's sister, its just her time for a rest." Chan said to Dan. He thought about it, and finally agreed. Besides, he was a bit tired himself.

**When they reached the apartment...**

"I hope the bakugan get here soon. We have to find Runo." Alice sighed and told the others. They nodded. Dan slumped down on the couch and switched the television on. He saw the news channel and pressed 'View' to watch.

The others sat down on the couch with him. The intro was playing and the usual reports came in. Dan was about to switch the channel off when the headlines caught his eye. 'Marukura co. ltd. on fire'

"Isn't that Marucho's company?" Joe enquired. The others nodded. "I hope he's okay." Chan said.

"Lets watch a little to get an update." Shun suggested.

* * *

"This is Amanda Todd, reporter from What's up warrington news, along with Lucas Will." the male reporter next to her waved. "We've got the Marukura company on fire, everybody!" the female reporter announced. The male reporter next to her added. "The Marukura company was on a normal day, according to the security guard of the company. But then, local citizens report that they saw smoke coming from the left corner window on the 5th floor..."

The reporter 'Amanda Todd' cut him off. "...WHICH was identified to be the printing office of that specific floor. And then, the citizens also report that the smoke was also seen in every printing room, exactly five minutes after the 5th floor press fired up. I think we'll get a better view from our own reporter Shelly, who is at the entrance of the company."

The camera focused in on the Marukura site. Dan, Shun, Alice, Joe and Chan gasped. From the fifth to the thirteenth floor of the company was on fire, INCLUDING Marucho's office, which was on the 11th floor. The reporter Shelley Williams was on LIVE. She had medium light pink hair, which was put up in two pigtails with purple eyes and wore a white crop top with a green and pink mixed shirt, which Dan thought that she looked familiar.

"Thankyou Amanda." Shelley began. "As all of you know, the company is on fire. Almost everyone is out, except for the 11th, 12th and 13th floor. According to the fire engines and the CPU cameras in the company, they appear to be trapped The firefighter-"

"Miss Shelley! Look! The 11th floor window!" someone yelled behind her. The cameras zoomed in and saw a sign written 'HELP'

* * *

"That's it, lets get to the Marukura company!" Alice announced. She took her transport card and transported everyone to the company.

**At the company...**

The brawlers saw Shelly reporting everything. When her eyes landed on them, she ran over to them. "Excuse me, aren't you all from the battle brawlers?" she enquired. "Yes." Shun replied.

"Well, the manager and owner of the company,Marucho is-"

"Yes, even he's a brawler." Joe confirmed her statement. She smiled, but was rudely interrupted by Dan. "Now we need to see our friend, no time for questions." he said and the others ran towards the fire engine.

"This looks serious, and so far, no one's out. Where IS Marucho?" Chan asked.

"Yeah. He's not here, and all those innocent people inside too." Alice added. Shun looked up at the only window on the building above the fifth floor not on fire. It was on the 11th floor. 'Seems Marucho took my advice to keep at least one room in his office as fireproof' he thought.

"Dan, I have an idea." he told Dan. "What is it Shun?" Dan asked. Shun smirked and pulled his ninja ropes out. Dan gave him a thumbs-up, realizing what Shun's idea was. Shun nodded, and threw his rope as far as he could to or near that window. It caught on exactly to the window. Shun jumped, holding on to the rope. The crowd below gasped.

Shelley grabbed her mic again and reported. "Shun Kazami's in the scene everyone! He's going to reach to the 11th floor."

Shun held on to the window. The fireproof room was empty. He went in and opened the door to see frightened innocent workers. Even the 12th floors and 13th floor workers were there trapped. He scanned the hall for Marucho. But he couldn't find him.

"EVERYONE, GET IN HERE AND CLIMB THE ROPE AND LADDER DOWN!" he ordered. In a matter of 5 minutes, the hall was empty, everyone except Marucho and Shun were down.

"Shun, come fast!" Alice whispered from down.

Shun finally saw Marucho, he was a bit injured and he looked like he was going to faint. Shun's eyes widened and he rushed over to Marucho, but then, more fire was blocking the way.

**Down...**

"Okay, there's something serious going on. Shun should've been back by now." Alice said. "Let me call him now." Chan said, dialing Shun's number. The ring went on.

**"Hello?"**

**"Shun, its Chan! Where are you?"**

**"I found Marucho, but there's fire blocking our way. I don't think he'll last longer if we stayed"**

**"Oh no, then what about you?" **

**"I don't know, and I don't think we can be saved by the firefighters now. If only we had a gush of water..."**

**"Are you going to be okay?"**

**"I can last a bit more than Marucho, but he's about to pass out, and if he does, its over for him." **

**"Shit..."**

**"Don't worry about me, we have to save Marucho first."**

**"How?"**

**"I'll send him on the ropes, but he needs to land safely."**

**"We'll take care of it, but Shun...what about you, Alice? Dan...me?"**

**"Don't worry Chan...I'll be fine. Don't you guys dare worry about me."**

"What did he say?" Dan asked.

"We HAVE to catch Marucho." Chan explained everything to the others, who were speechless when they heard what Shun was going to do for Marucho. Alice was about to cry, as Shun was going to sacrifice himself...what about her?

"I'm proud of my brother." Dan said, letting out a tear. Alice nodded. "And I'm proud of my Shun." she added. just the n, Marucho was falling down. The citizens down and the brawlers caught him just in time. When he came to his feet, he asked. "Wha? Where am I?"

"You're safe now man." Joe replied. "Thanks to Shun..."

Marucho sighed, realizing what Shun had done for him. "I'm in debt for what he did for me." he said, honestly.

* * *

Shun was glad, Marucho must've landed safely. There weren't any cries, so he must be safe. He sighed. But he wasn't going to be safe...he was almost going to die...right here.

'I love you Alice, Dan, I'll always be your brother. I hope you and Runo live happily, Marucho, I'll miss you. Chan, you're like a sister to me. I hope Joe takes care of you, Julie and Billy...I wish you guys all the best, Miyoko, you'll always be like a mother to me...

...And I'm going to see you soon mom, we'll be happy in our own little world.' he thought. A few moments later, he started coughing and choking, then he collapsed. His eyelids closed.

* * *

Alice now felt a certain emptiness in her heart...Shun must've not lasted anymore...she sighed. "Its done." she muttered

"No..." the others exclaimed. Dan let tears out. His brother couldn't have...

* * *

Shun was a few minutes to breathing his last. His life flashed before his eyes. He thought of everything he enjoyed, and he made a vow that he'll meet the brawlers in his next life...but little did he know that it wasn't his time yet.

Just then, he heard his mothers voice.

**'Shun?'**

**'Mom? Is that you?'**

**'Yes, my little baby boy...its me. Why are you dying? It isn't your time.'**

**'It isn't?'**

**'No, it isn't, you have a long lifespan, something you'll spend with Alice.'**

**'Huh? But mom, aren't I dead?'**

**'No...you're just passed out for now so that I could talk to you, my bakugan will come to your aid Shun.'**

**'You have a what! Oh, skyrees was yours before she was mine, i forgot'**

**'Yes...don't worry.'**

**'But mom, I want to see you...'**

**'You will, Shun, I love you'**

**'Me too. Mom, I want to fulfill anything you ask, what should I do?'**

**'Stay true to yourself.'**

* * *

Just then, a shining light came from the sky.

"What is that?!" everyone asked in astonishment. Then, a green phoenix came out. Everyone knew who it was.

"Skyress!" Dan and Alice exclaimed.

Everyone watched Skyrees blow the entire fire out. She scanned the window and saw Shun. She picked him up, placed him on her back and landed, knowing that she had carried out what Shun's mother wanted her to do. She placed Shun down. Alice rushed to him fast and Skyress turned into her ball form.

"Shun! Oh thank goodness he's okay!" Alice exclaimed, squeezing his hand and kissing his forehead multiple times. The others let out a happy sigh, the next moment, all ventus Bakugan started falling from the sky. The adults in the site who used to be ventus battlers caught their Bakugan. Including Shelley, who caught Ventus

The brawlers then realized who Shelley REALLY was, it was none other than Nanae, Akira's and Shuji's little sister. She walked over to the brawlers.

"Oh please, is this how you treat your fellow battlers? Then I might lie and say I was not a part of the battle brawlers." she told them playfully.

"Sorry Nanae, hey, then why is your name Shelley?" Dan asked. "My name is Shelley 'Nanae', you guys already know my surname. Williams is my mom's original surname so i kept my reporter name as Shelly Nanae Williams." Nanae replied.

"You should've told us before, though." Chan told her, just then, Shun blinked. His eyes opened, but he was struggling to keep them open.

"Shun!" Everyone except Nanae exclaimed.

"Wha...why...where.." Shun stumbled, with a loss of words. "Shun, everything's fine, don't strain yourself." Skyrees advised. "So...mom..did send you..." Shun said as his eyes closed again.

"Does he need to be hospitalized?" Joe asked Alice. She looked over to Shun and pressed her ear onto his chest. And then, she replied, "I don't think so, but to be safe, yes."

"Well, let's go then." Marucho said, a stretcher came along as everyone went to the hospital. Just then, Nanae grabbed Marucho's arm.

"Here's my number. I'm usually free on Friday and Saturday." she told him, giving her visiting card to him. Marucho smiled and nodded. "This Saturday, okay?"

"Fine by me, Mr. Manager." Nanae teased. Marucho joined the others as they all went to the hospital, well, ALMOST everyone.

Dan slipped out from the others in last minute.

'With Shun's situation, the others would be distracted. It might take along time for the Pyrus and haos Bakugan to come, so I'll have to go after Runo myself.' he thought, as he headed back to the apartment and took his car.

* * *

Runo's eyes slowly opened. She took a moment to process everything that had happened in the past few hours. When she realized that she was kidnapped, she let out a loud gasp, frantically breathing in and out.

'Runo, don't panic...Dan and the others will save you, I mean me.' She thought to herself. But she had to get out first. She scanned the room. She was in a single white bed, her hands and legs were tied up. And there was a door left carelessly open, but if she didn't get out of these ropes...

Just then, she noticed a dot of sunlight on the mattress. She moved her leg in such a way that the dot of sun was focused on the weakest point of the rope. Her plan was going to take a little while...but it would atleast help her escape.

A FEW MIINUTES LATER"...

* * *

Runo was free of her ropes. She scanned the room for her cellphone. 'Geez, he must've dropped it in the alley.' she thought. She slowly peeked outside the door to check if anyone was around. She saw the main door locked, but all she had to do was to unlock it was to remove the latch.

She also scanned the other room for a phone, and found one on the table outside the room where she was in. It was purple, with blue streaks.

Runo looked around. No one was there, she counted till three and made a sprint to the phone. She looked around and once she was sure no one was there, she called Dan.

"Hello?"

"D-Dan?"

"Runo! Where are you, what did they do to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm I'm fine...Dan, save me.."

" Calm down, kid. Okay, where are you? Anything specific about your surroundings?"

Runo paused and looked around. Outside the weird house was a giant club sushi bill board. And also, it was outside the city dam.

"Dan, I'm outside the city dam...and there's a club sushi billboard too."

"City dam and club sushi billboard. I'll be right there, kid."


	29. AN

**Guys, I have an announcement.**

**I am no longer writing the following stories:-**

**Dan and Runo's love life  
Who's that girl.**

**I am so sorry. I think i don't want those stories to be focused on right now. I have too much stress. They're on a permanent delete. The stories will only exist for one more week before they are deleted.**

**-NoraKazami2611**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey...um...i know a few of you are mad at me...  
But all your reviews and PMs encouraged me to NOT delete the story! THANKS SO MUCH, YOU GUYS!**

**AND I'LL MAKE IT UP TO ALL OF YOU BY POSTING CHAPTERS OF MY Dan and Runo's love life and Who's that girl!**

**BUT, do NOT expect me to update often, as I have 7, YA HEAR ME?! 7 STORIES TO WRITE!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**BTW, the winner to my 'Guess the anime' contest is Daniellakuso2. Please PM me tmw and discuss your truths and dares to me**

* * *

Dan rushed his car as fast as he could. He found out where Runo was, and that was enough...enough for everything. He didn't think of anything or anyone else, only Runo. It was as if she was dominating his mind.

He started sweating. 'Probably because its hot' he thought, but it was his anxiousness to see Runo again.

Dan scanned the area for the signs Runo told him. 'City dam..club sushi...where? Where?' he thought. A familiar face spotted him, it was a blue-haired man, but he thought otherwise. And he didn't call out to him (Guess who?)

* * *

ARuno heard sounds from the other room, and quickly went to the room she came from and started tying the ropes back on her. But little did she know she was too late.

Mortar had come out of the room after putting his mistress (or crush) Abysse to sleep. He had actually planned on staying with her, but his ears had picked up another voice outside, so he came out to investigate. He had seen Runo escape into the room.

'Wow, never knew I had too much work today, putting the boss to sleep and taking 'good' care of the hostage' he thought, as he slowly went inside the room he put Runo in. He glared at the bluenette, who returned his stare with a frightened look.

"Aren't you the good girl? Taking someone's phone and calling your boyfriend...I like that attitude in girls." he said to Runo. "But unfortunate for you, I already have someone who I like." he added.

"What do you want from me?!" Runo yelled in question. "What we want from you, is just co-operation." Mortar replied, putting his hands inside his pocket to take something out. "We want revenge against your boyfriend, Kuso. And putting Abysse aside, i would kill you even if that would end my sister's death."

"We tried to save Mylene and Shadow!" Runo exclaimed, letting tears out. "But they refused our help! Trust me, Keith and Mira tried to help, but your sister didn't accept it, saying that a vexos would never fall to her enemy! Dan has nothing to do with this!"

'That sounds a lot like Mylene...but..' For some reason, Mortar didn't want to believe Runo, but deep down, he knew it was the truth.

"Fine! You don't want to believe me?! Suit yourself!" Runo yelled.

* * *

"He's just fine. Its lucky that your friend survived." the doctor told. Skyrees sighed in relief upon hearing the news. Only Alice and Chan were in the hospital with Skyrees. The others (Marucho and Joe) had noticed Dan was nowhere to be found and had gone to look for him.

"Thankyou so much." Alice said to the doctor. He nodded and went.

"I wonder if the others found Dan." Chan said, pondering over the fact that Joe had realised 20 minutes ago. Alice looked upon Chan and nodded, she knew that Dan had gone somewhere to find Runo.

"We said we would find Runo, but that idiot had to run off.." she muttered. "Alice, as long as I know, Dan should be fine. Leaving that, Shun's a strong person, he'll make it." Skyress assured the retired darkus brawler.

'I hope Skyress is right.' Alice prayed. 'Dan, Runo, Shun, please be alright'

* * *

"Where is that idiot?" Joe muttered in question. Right now, he and Marucho were looking for Dan. That's when they saw Dan's car zoom by.

**THIS is where you all come in. I've started it off. Its up to y'all to end it. The next chapter will be released in two days.**

**PM me all your ideas.! Sorry if it seems I'm lazy, its just, my inspiration level is low.**

**2 DAYS!**


	31. NOTE

Hey guys.

First off, thank you all for being so patient for all my updates and I know I haven't updated in four months. And I'm really sorry for that, I was spending two months in vacation, all around India so I had no time to update and after I returned to school on August 31st, we all had revision as our exams were starting on September 9th.

today is September 16th, I know. But my exams will only be over on September 20th. Hang in there you guys, because after September 20th,which is a Sunday, I have a mega holiday until 27th. So I'm going to start updating BANG ON from the minute I come back from my last exam.

Also, Dan and Runo's love life has 8 more chapters before I end it. Within these 8 chapters, I'm going to surprise you all with a BANG ending that you'll never expect! (Major character death included. I'll give you a hint, the person dying is a darkus brawler. DONT GET MAD. I'm not going to kill Alice!)

As for Who's that girl, I ended it during the events of Shun's birthday. The next chapter includes the celebrations of Shun's birthday, and the following chapters will tell a little about Midus's past, and why he needed Alice's pendant. I'm going to change the summary and the title of the story later on

And, about 'The opposite personalities', there's no way I'm ending the story. It's just began, and has become one of my personal favourites. And at the end of the series, I will introduce a new OC of mine, whose story will be released after the end of Bakugan truth or Dare.

Speaking of which, my Bakugan truth or dare will end after chapter 16. And right after that, a story about NORA herself, (which is me) will be released. And all my friends IRL, example Marrisa, Terrisa. (I don't think you guys know Terrisa but you will know her very soon).

People who are die-hard fans of deathnote, I HAVE A DEATHNOTE STORY! And none of you review! BTW it's called 'The resume of the Kira age'. If there are no reviews within this month for that story, or even followers for goodness sake, I WILL DELETE THAT STORY AND NONE OF U WILL COME ASKING ME TO MAKE A DEATHNOTE STORY

I also have a story on Akatsuki No Yona, called, 'A faint blush' I love that anime and I know everything about it like the back of my hand. Thank you for all the people who are following that story, I really appreciate it. And I promise you guys will be surprised as to how I turn you all from just followers of the story to DIE HARD FANS!

And as for final, my Teen titans story. 'The seventh Titan' is definitely going to be around for a long time! Hang tight, Titans!

Again, thank you all so much for being patient! Just wait until coming Sunday for more story updates. Thank you so much.

Yours,

NoraKazami2611


	32. Chapter 30

Dan was driving his car in a hurry. According to Runo's specifications, he was almost there at her location. He had crossed the city dam and was now looking for the Club Sushi. He drove across many mysterious lanes. Finally, he saw the billboard. Parking his car, he sighed in relief. Now, he just had to find WHICH building it was...

"Runo!" he screamed on top of his lungs. He only heard the echo of his own voice. "Runo! Kid! Where are you!" he called out to her again, hoping for a sign of some sort. But none came to him.

"Looking for someone?" A voice sneered behind him. Dan immediately turned and saw Mortar. Both of them scowled at each other.

"Where's Runo, you loser?!" Dan yelled. Mortar smirked. "Your girlfriend's right here, you idiot." he replied, and behind him was a very startled Runo. Once she saw Dan, she ran to him. Dan opened his arms out wide, and once Runo was with him, he embraced her so tight, he didn't want to ever let her go. "Dan...I was so scared..." she whispered.

"It's alright, Runo." Dan consoled her. A few moments later, he let her go, but held her hand. Both of them stood beside each other, and faced Mortar.

"Listen." Runo started, feeling a little braver after she was with Dan. "Dan and the brawlers tried to help Mylene and Shadow, but they both refused, and chose their own fate." she added.

"What Runo says is true." Dan said, agreeing with his girlfriend. "Mira and Keith offered them a new start, away from the vexos, but they chose oblivion. We all tried helping them, but we couldn't."

Mortar cleared his throat. "Honestly, refusing the help of the enemy sounds a lot like my sister." he said in a threatening tone. "But I am still not on your side-"

"WE need proof." A voice howled above them. They all looked up and saw the red-eyed girl standing on top of one of the buildings. Mortar gasped, how was Abysse awake? She was supposed to be out for another hour or so.

"Hello Mortar, thanks for helping me when I passed out." she said, teasingly. Mortar pretended to not care. "When did you wake up?"

Abysse jumped down. Dan held Runo by the waist now. "Oh, just right now- a few minutes ago." she replied, and looked right back at Dan. "My brother would never do something so foolish as accepting to die."

"Oh, he did." Runo replied, placing her hands on Dan's chest. "He accepted death to be with Mylene, and that's what really happened."

"Why don't we see, folks?" another voice echoed. A portal opened, and out came the others: Shun, Alice, Joe, Chan and Marucho. The one who said was Joe. Mortar smirked. "Abysse, stay behind me." he instructed, in case their enemies pulled another prank.

* * *

**The next chapter will contain a lot of blood and gore, so I'm leaving this one in a cliffhanger.  
Hang tight, guys!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Guess who updated after four months?**

**I did! Thank you all for being so patient!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 31:

"Stand behind, Abysse." Mortar instructed. Abysse scowled, "I am not a damsel in distress, Mortar." she said, but then Abysse was pulled behind by Mortar.

Dan was at the center with Runo, Shun came to his right, Alice came to Runo's left, Julie was to Alice's other side. Billy was next to her. Marucho came to Shun's other side. Joe was a little behind Marucho and Chan was a little behind Billy. They were assuming a 'so-called formation'

"Well, well." Shun said. "Looks like you're getting your answers?"

"And our payback." Mortar added. "For what you did to our siblings." Abysse looked at him. "Um, I'm supposed to be the leader here?"

"Fine, but position changed." Mortar said. "Okay, so are you going to admit your defeat or what?"

"You want a fight?" Billy asked, in a mocking way. "Well, you've got one!"

Billy lunged at Abysse, as he knew Mortar would immediately attack. As he predicted, mortar did attack. He kicked Billy away from Abysse. Billy fell down, his cap falling off. Julie moved away. Billy, not caring about the cap, pushed Mortar to the corner of wherever they were. Dan, on the other hand, was worried about Runo and Alice.

"Alice, this might get messy. Take Runo outside, and try to go to the city." Dan told the orange haired girl. Alice hesitated, but got a sharp look from Shun, telling LEAVE. She took a step back, took Runo by her wrist and dragged her outside. Runo looked at Dan with a sense of longing. He nodded.

But by the time Dan turned to Billy's and Mortar's battle, Chan had already taken Abysse as a hostage.

"What in the world..." Dan sighed to himself. When he looked to his other side, Marucho looked like he was playing with a screwdriver and a remote. He felt like screaming, "Marucho, what the hell are you doing? This is supposed to be a final battle!" ;) I added that part for no damn reason tho. **BTW, Naira's sitting next to me with a huge school magazine in her hands to hit me on the head if I stop typing.**

**(Chabbi-san, kawaii!)**

"Julie." Shun called out to the Australian girl. "It's too dangerous to stay here, go with Alice and Runo." But, Julie shook her head. "No Billy, no Julie!"

Of all the times to be loyal.

Billy rolled down on the ground. Mortar was on top of him as he was trying to dodge the vestal's punches. Sometimes, he succeeded, but sometimes, he fails. He was THIS close to getting a black eye.

"Billy! Be careful!" Julie said. She tried to aid her boyfriend, but Shun was holding her back. Dan had gone off to see what the hell Marucho was doing.

"Marucho! This is no time to play with screws and screwdrivers! Why the heck are you fixing a T.V remote in the middle of a damn crisis?!" Dan yelled at Marucho, defending him as Mortar and Billy had almost knocked over them.

"Geez, Dan, you're acting like Runo." Marucho complained, moving away right on cue. He showed the remote to Dan. "Come here."

Dan and Marucho went to a corner.

"This was the remote I used to open a portal, it's broken! We can't get out of here without fixing this! And we all can't fit into that car of yours!" Marucho explained. Dan got the gist, but then, had a sudden doubt.

"How the hell did this so called remote pop in over here?" he asked. Marucho facepalmed. "You know what? Just make sure no one harms me."

"You're not Runo..." Dan said in a babyish tone. Marucho sighed. Dan was impossible. "Author! A little help!"

**Nora runs in with a pencil, pen, a HUGE roll of paper and an eraser. Behind her was another girl of her age trying to hit her with a book. Nora drew a pause button and the scene paused.**

**"Naira, what the hell? Marucho needs HELP!" Nora said, shouting at the author who was older than her, but acted like a kid.**

**"You told me you won't pop into the story!" Naira protested. Nora sighed. "Anyway, as I'm helping Marucho"**

**"Guys, don't forget to R&amp;R for this story and Nora's other stories! We really appreciate your support." Naira yelled and grabbed Nora's wrist. "You done?"**

**"Yup!" Nora replied. She had drawn a blue color wig in Marucho's hands. Naira sighed and pulled her out of there.**

**(Hope you liked that small collab, WE. WERE. JUST. PLAYING. AROUND.)**

The story resumed again. Marucho put that wig on his head. "Now go!"

"Fine, but you don't look like Runo with the glasses." Dan said reluctantly and stood as a defender.

Abysse and Chan were still, Chan was struggling to hold her in a grip, but Abysse pulled free. She pushed Chan out of the way. Chan was pushed in such a way that when she had stopped, her head hit a huge metal pillar, knocking her out. Joe felt his blood boiling. He kicked Abysse on the stomach, but she had regained her balance. She immediately punched Joe on the nose. This went on, the same with Billy and Mortar.

Abysse got free and then she ran out. Nobody except Mortar noticed that.

"Shun! Let me go! I have to help them!" Julie said, tears forming in her eyes seeing her friends getting hurt. She was just about to run and help Billy.

"Julie NO!" Billy yelled. At the time, Billy had almost won the fight, but Mortar always had the upper hand. He didn't want to bring Julie into danger. Dodging Mortar's blows were hard work. Mortar, however, saw this as an opportunity, and Billy knew that. "Shun!" he yelled to the Raven haired boy.

Shun looked at Billy with full attention.

"Do whatever it takes, just DONT let her come here!" Billy yelled, but was punched on his mouth. Billy however, bit Mortar's hand. He yelled in pain. Shun remembered Billy's words. "But, are you sure, I can do ANYTHING?"

"Are you really kidding me? Do whatever you want, BUT NO SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" Billy yelled. Anything, did have a meaning to it. Shun sighed. That was when Julie had released herself from his grip. She was this close to going towards Billy. "I'm sorry, Julie." Shun said, and kicked her backbone slightly, as he knew it was one of Julie's pressure points. However, he grabbed a hold of her wrist before she had passed out.

Billy, now, had escaped. "I thought I said no sexual harassment?" he asked Shun. "That wasn't." Shun replied. "Now, it's my turn."

Shun joined the battle between Billy and Mortar, he grabbed Mortar's legs and swung him aside, causing Mortar to hit a water pipe. The force was was so much that water started to sprout out.

"Shun! I said save the day! Not destroy the day!" Dan yelled as Marucho tried to dodge the water, so that the water would not touch the remote he was working on.

"Dan! Trade places with me!" Shun yelled.

Dan didn't need an explanation, he knew that Shun could protect the remote and Marucho from the water with his ninja skills.

Dan didn't mind taking on Mortar, he had a score to settle with him anyway, for kidnapping Runo...

Mortar had regained from the hit and he stood face to face with Dan.

Dan punched Mortar with all his might, and Mortar crashed into the room he had Runo tied up previously.

Dan followed,he pinned Mortar to the wall and started to kick him and punch him at all possible places.

Dan was never this violent, but if someone tried to harm Runo, he would take any level to revenge.

'Be in control.' Dan instructed himself, he didn't want to loose his mind and kill anyone.

But Mortar wasn't giving up, he kicked Dan on his stomach, Dan lost his grip on Mortar and he fell on the ground with a grunt.

Mortar pounced on him and the two started to beat the crap out of each other.

In a matter of time, Dan had blood from the corner of his nose and Mortar had blood trickling from the side of his forehead.

Mortar decided to make Dan weaker, and he knew EXACTLY what would do the trick.

"So weak..." Mortar started saying as Dan flipped Mortar below him.

"Just like that girlfriend of yours." Mortar continued.

Dan halted for a while and Mortar took the opportunity to punch Dan's chest.

"None of you brawlers can ever be strong. One is enough-" Mortar started, but Dan punched him.

"Enough to weaken you all..." Mortar completed.

Instead of weakening, Dan found anger in himself and new found strength.

Dan got up, grabbed Mortar by the collar of his shirt and said, "We are a family, Blue Snake! We are not each other's weaknesses, but strength!"

Dan hit Mortar on his head and Mortar was taken aback by Dan's act.

"Kuso, you sure about this? Isn't that blue fire in danger?" Mortar said.

Dan's eyes widened, but he wouldn't let Mortar take over again, he whipped around and scissor kicked Mortar so hard that blood came out of Mortar's mouth.

"What do you mean?!" Dan yelled as Billy, Joe and Chan came in.

"You dimwits didn't notice Abysse?" Mortar asked.

Dan punched Mortar again and this time, Mortar got a black eye.

"Abysse?! Oh god! Joe, let's go!" Chan yelled as she dragged Joe off, Chan knew that Abysse had gone after Runo and Alice.

Dan wanted to go after Abysse himself, but knew he had to deal with Mortar first.

Billy came over and tried to let Dan to let him take care of Mortar, but Dan wouldn't budge.

"NO, BILLY! HE'S GOT TO LEARN WHAT IT TAKES TO MESS WITH US!" Dan yelled as he kicked Mortar to the wall.

"**You're going to stop there?" Naira asked Nora. Nora nodded. "I'm...so sleepy...out of inspiration..."**

**"You give the worst cliffhangers ever..." Naira said as she sighed.**

* * *

**Are you all excited?! Thanks to my BFFA, Chabbi-San, I got inspiration! I know that a lot of you have been waiting for this update. I'm sorry if it wasn't that much of a blood and gore, I was out of inspiration...**

**Anyway, wait for an update tmw for THE SILVER PENDANT!**

**Yours, NoraKazami2611**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello, everyone! This is the last chapter of the story, with the most typed words than my other chapters. I apologize for being lazy and late for the past few months, but here we are. Hope you guys enjoy, and don't worry, I'll keep going with my other Fanfics too!**

Dan was pushed back by Mortar as the two were fighting, Billy helped Dan up as Mortar ran towards a table. The two had been fighting for a while. Well, at least the girls were safe. "Stop him!" Dan told Billy.

Billy ran, but Mortar took out a pistol and pointed it at Dan and Billy.

"Surrender!" Mortar yelled.

Everyone froze, not knowing what to do. Mortar smirked deviously. He was almost going to shoot. "I'm going to kill you right here, your girlfriends are as good as dead anyway."

Shun and Dan got angry. "What the hell did you just say?!" Mortar smirked, then his expression turned angry.

He shot.

Time slowed down.

Just then, Dan couldn't make out what happened, all he saw was blue light.

"This will teach you, Farrow!" A familiar voice said. Air began dragging only mortar in as Dan, Billy, Marucho and Shun had ducked down. Mortar screamed as he was sucked into the blue light. Dan sighed in relief. But whose voice was that?

Once the light died, Dan and Billy saw someone with spiky orange hair and cat like blue eyes. The boys realized who the vestal girl was, she was one of their old friends. They smiled.

"Mira!" Billy and Dan exclaimed. Shun shook his head. Marucho smiled. Mira shrugged. "Hello, strangers." she greeted. "Let's go, Ace must be waiting. I'll explain on the way."

"We still have to go and find Joe, Chan, Runo and Alice. And you have to go and carry your girlfriend."

Billy nodded as if he realized something very important and ran outside, only to realize that Julie was already awake and was struggling to stand. The other laughed to themselves as Billy helped Julie up.

(**Now Runo and Alice's part...)**

Alice ran and ran, while tugging Runo's hand. Actually, Runo was slowing her down as she kept glancing back every time.

Alice knew that Runo was worried about Dan and Alice was too, about Shun.

Alice sighed. "Runo, Dan will be fine." "Huh? Yeah... I hope so." Runo said, but she hushed the last part a bit.

"Which way do we go?" Alice questioned as she was desperate to get help.

"I.. I think we'd better look for the city dam." Runo said. "I remember seeing it while calling Dan."

Again, the same name, Dan.

Just then, both the girls heard a shrilly voice : "Where do you think you're going?" Both halted and turned around to face Abysse, her red eyes glowing like it was thirsty for revenge.

"You two are not going anywhere until and after I am done with you." Abysse said.

Runo rolled her eyes. "Seriously? That is such a clichéd line. I've seen and heard the villains say the same dialogues in every single movie."

Even if they were in danger, Alice had to bite her tongue to refrain herself from laughing. 'A clichéd line?' Alice thought. 'Nice one, Runo.'

But the more funnier thing was Abysse's reaction. It was shocked and confused at the same time.

But it was short lived.

"You think that's funny?!" Abysse demanded. Her eyes glowed like fire. "Well. Duh." Runo replied, hands on her hips. "Let's see how you find this funny." Abysse mumbled. "All the people I have fought with are fools, and that includes my stupid brother, Shadow."

"But he is your family isn't he? That's why you are trying to kill us!" Alice exclaimed, she didn't like it when someone said something wrong about family. Her family was itself a mystery to her. She only knew her grandfather, and thus was very emotional when it came to family related issues.

"You know why I am taking this revenge? Shadow was a fool, I agree, but he was a younger brother to me and elder sisters take good care of their younger siblings. Besides, I am only trying to let you all kill yourselves." Abysse answered, putting her fore finger in the air. Every moment of her life where she had spent time with her brother flashed in her eyes. She had never cared for her parents, only feared them.

"That's technically trying to kill us." Runo simplified.

Abysse sighed, and ignored Runo. "You all never know pain, do you? How would you like it, if I drop your boyfriends dead at your feet?"

Runo gasped, her eyes realizing that Mortar was there fighting with Dan and the others. Alice clenched her fist, not being able to believe how vile and foolish this girl was, not respecting her family.

"You..you never know anything about family, do you?" Alice asked, her voice steel calm, the way it is whenever Alice gets super mad.

"Family?" Abysse muttered. "I only accept Shadow as my family. My parents were a useless bun-" Abysse started to say, but was quite surprised. Alice started trembling with anger as she looked up at Abysse.

"Alice." Runo said as she headed forward to keep a hand on Alice's shoulder.

Just then, a dark aura started to come from Alice, Runo stepped away from Alice. Next thing what happened was, Alice started to glow, literally.

Runo and Abysse looked away. When the light died with a bang, Runo turned to see not Alice, but... Masquerade...

"You!" Runo gasped. Masquerade sighed. "A 'hi' would be better." Masquerade said to Runo.

"W-who a-are y-you?" Abysse stammered shocked by the turn of events.

"I am none other than," Masquerade said, as though he had rehearsed the dialogue quite well over the years. "Masquerade."

"I don't care who you are right now!" Abysse bellowed. "But I'm warning you, you've got a fight!"

"Weren't you the one who asked?" Masquerade asked calmly. Abysse clenched her fists, and wasn't listening, she barreled straight at Masquerade, which was pretty stupid, she could have attacked Runo. But no, her pride was too much.

Typical evil vestal.

Masquerade dodged the attack. "I don't usually attack girls, but for you, I'll make an exception."

Abysse punched Masquerade's cheek, making a slight crack on his mask.

"I admit, you are good." Masquerade said, then he looked at Runo. "Won't you join?"

Runo stepped out of the shock and ran to help Masquerade.

Abysse pitted against Runo and Masquerade was not fair, but was anything that happened fair?

Masquerade punched Abysse's arm and Anysse felt her arm to limp with pain, next Runo kicked Abysse's stomach, which made Abysse cough out some blood.

Abysse was on the verge of losing.

Runo pushed Abysse down on the ground as Masquerade had his back turned to Abysse and was addressing Runo.

Abysse felt something familiar, cold and dangerous under her hand.

She looked down to see that there was a dagger there.

'I don't know where it came from, but this might help me.' Abysse thought as she slowly gripped the hilt of the dagger stood up.

"Masquerade, how did you-?" Runo asked. "Quite simple, I appear when Alice needs me the most." Masquerade said with a smile. She gave a small smile and gasped as she saw Abysse coming from behind.

"Look out!" Runo yelled. Masquerade turned and the dagger that Abysse held went straight through Masquerade's stomach.

Masquerade became as still as a rock, until Abysse left her grip on the dagger. As Masquerade fell, he turned back into Alice, who screamed.

Runo was wishing that Alice shouldn't be affected by that stab that Masquerade received, but she was wrong, the dagger was still on her body as she fell.

Runo caught Alice and got her down, tears forming in her eyes, for once, she hoped that everything would come to an end, but she didn't want this to happen. Not to the person she considered a true friend. She kneeled down slowly.

Runo laid Alice on her lap and gripped the dagger's hilt and pulled it out of Alice's body slowly and threw it away as it was filled with blood. Alice's eyelids were half open. Her dress was smeared with blood, her face had a few traces of bruises. Blood was on her top, and continued to flow out of her body.

"Alice! Hold on! I'll- I'll get help!" Runo urged, but then realized that she was in the middle of nowhere with an enemy who wanted to kill her and an injured friend, who she would never leave behind. She was helpless.

Runo didn't notice Abysse picking up the dagger again, she was too busy in pressing a handkerchief to Alice's wound to slow the bleeding. That, was her only concern going on.

Abysse walked forward to attack Runo, this, she felt, was her last chance, just then Runo felt someone behind her, she turned back as Abysse thrust the dagger, Runo shut her eyes and turned away as a blue light blinded her. The next thing she knew was Abysse's screams and curses as she was sucked into the blue light.

'A portal.' Runo thought.

No sooner had she thought that, she saw a boy with mint green hair and gray cat like eyes.

"Yo, Runo." The boy said. "Ace." Runo said exasperated that Ace hadn't yet noticed Alice.

"Whoa! What happened to Alice?!" Ace asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Long story short, me and Alice had to run and then Abysse followed, Alice turned into Masquerade because she got angry. Then Abysse stabbed Masquerade with a dagger and then he turned back to Alice."

"Oh." Ace said.

"Well don't just stand there!" Runo yelled. "Get help!"

"Oh right." Ace said as he got his gaulent out and dialed something.

"What did you do?" Runo asked.

"Sent a signal to Mira, she will be here soon with the others." Ace said.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Runo questioned.

"Long story short, Vestal got word that Abysse Prove and Mortar Farrow had used restricted drugs. But that's not the only reason, they have committed even more crimes. So the Vestal security wants them behind bars. Mira got Mortar Farrow and I got Abysse Prove." Ace said in the same tone as Runo, which got her irritated.

Runo noticed that the handkerchief was soaked in blood already, so she asked Ace for one, who gave one to her.

Runo pressed that piece of cloth as well on Alice's wound, praying hard for Dan, Shun and the others to arrive soon.

"Let's move her out of the way." Ace suggested.

Runo nodded. "Help me to carry her."

Ace and Runo together helped Alice to a nearby tree and they rested her back against the tree.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" A voice asked.

It was Chan. She was there with Joe. A part of her seemed relieved that the two were safe, but Alice...was...

"Chan, calm down." Joe said, as he noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"Chan!" Runo exclaimed. "Alice is hurt." "Sorry we took long, but how did this happen?!" Joe asked, after apologizing.

"Well, it's not your fault, let's try getting Alice to the city." Ace said.

"Right." All the three answered.

When the four were about to get Alice up, they heard a voice : "Ace sent me the signal from here, they must be around."

"Mira!" Ace yelled. Mira's sharp ears had heard Ace's voice. She ran to her boyfriend, who embraced her. But Mira had left the boys alone, and they came running behind.

Dan, Marucho, Billy, Julie and Shun arrived. Each of them froze after seeing Alice. Runo glanced at Dan with worry.

Shun gasped. Alice was lying there lifeless, with her eyes closed and she was bleeding. Why couldn't he come sooner?!

"What happened?!" he asked. "First things first, let's get her to the hospital." Ace urged.

Shun held back his protests and tears. He swiftly lifted her up bridal style, her head on his chest.

Marucho opened a portal with the remote he had fixed when Mira had just come.

The brawlers found themselves outside the hospital. Shun rushed off into the hospital with Alice. The others scrambled behind him.

"It's an emergency!" Shun said as he pushed people off his way. The nurses immediately helped put Alice on a stretcher as they fixed an oxygen mask over her face. Everyone pushed the stretcher to the ICU ward.

The whole gang sat there, waiting for the doctor to come out. Shun, beyond the others, was extremely worried. The only thing going on in his mind were prayers to his mom to help Alice survive. He didn't want to loose everyone. He really didn't.

First It was his mom. He was almost going to loose his best friend. He didn't want to loose his girlfriend now.

Dan went to sit beside his best friend, and squeezed his shoulder. Shun didn't look at him, he was rather more worried about Alice to bother. And he knew Dan knew that. "Dude, Alice is a strong person, she'd be okay." he told Shun reassuringly. "Besides, a stab in the stomach is never dangerous."

Runo was crying, and Julie was too, only that Billy was helping her calm down. Runo didn't care that Dan wasn't beside her, as she knew Shun was going through a tough situation. Mira was pacing back and forth, and Ace was deep in thought. Marucho was paying the bills for Alice's treatment. Chan and Joe were looking at each other, in a way of reassuring themselves that their dear friend would be alright.

**Two hours later...**

Shun was extremely worried, he didn't eat anything, or drink anything. He wasn't hungry. Dan had gone to get some snacks for the others. Runo was shivering in fright that her friend should be alright. Mira was looking agitated. Ace was consoling Runo. Chan had gone with Dan, and Joe was at the washroom.

Billy was patting Julie's back, who was fast asleep, cheeks wet with tears. She seemed to get tired lately, ever since that night.

Dan and Chan returned with the snacks. Chan took half the bundle and passed it to everyone. Dan sat next to Shun, and gave him some chilled juice. "You've gotta eat something, man...or you'd faint." he advised Shun strictly. Shun just shook his head. "Don't want anything..." he muttered. "Not hungry, you can have it."

Dan sighed. "You'll never change." he said. "Not for another seven lives. Alice's going to be okay."

Just then, the doctor came out, and Shun looked like his life was flashing in his eyes. Everyone stood up. The doctor smiled. "She's alright."

Shun sighed in relief. The others cheered. The doctor looked at them with a look of reminding. They all stopped, remembering that it was a hospital.

**Few days later:**

Alice had come out, discharged from the hospital. Everyone else were acting as if the Abysse and Mortar thing never happened. "Alice, do you need anything?" Shun asked for the hundredth time.

"No Shun, thanks." Alice said, sighing. Shun was very very sweet.

Marucho had gone for his date with Naenae, as it was obviously Saturday. The ones in Dan's apartment were Dan, Runo, Mira, Ace, Billy, Julie, Joe and Chan.

Joe laughed. "Give her a break, Shun." he said. "After all, everything's back to normal." Ace nodded. "And me and Mira are free of Abysse and Mortar too, they're top evil like their siblings."

The whole time, Runo and Chan noticed that Julie was looking a little sick. Chan placed her hand on Julie's shoulder. "Julie, you okay?" she asked. Julie shook her head. "I... Feel...si-" Julie muttered. Runo gasped, and got a bucket from the washroom as fast as she could. Luckily, she was just in time. The minute the bucket was there, Julie had started to vomit.

"Jules!" Billy yelled as he rushed to her side. Things were getting weird.

"She's puking!" Mira yelled.

In the middle, Julie had accidentally moved away from the bucket and puked.

And that too on the perfect spot, named Dan's favourite converse.

On his feet.

"Eww.." Dan said as he jumped back, because Julie had puked straight on his shoes. Julie stopped puking as Alice rushed to get a glass of water.

Alice and Billy helped Julie drink the water, as she slowly sat on the sofa with Billy. Everyone were huddled around.

"Dan, go and wash your shoes." Runo said to her boyfriend with a serious expression on her face.

"Huh?" Dan asked, his jaw dropping. "Me? Why me?"

"You go and do it right now mister! They're your converse!" Runo forced.

Dan sighed and went to the washroom. Runo was sometimes too hard to beat. Plus, she was right.

"What's wrong with her?" Mira wondered. She watched Runo smirk. The bluenette came closer, and whispered :

"Well, you know, she could be..." Runo said.

Mira's eyes widened. Alice swore she saw a look of sadness in Mira's eyes, but then they were quickly replaced by joy for her friend. She turned to Runo. "We're not sure yet, Runo." she said. "But if you're right, it's going to be amazing."

Billy was confused. "What the hell are you two discussing about?" he asked, gently squeezing Julie's shoulder. When the discussion was going on, she had been a bit tired, so he tried to get her to relax.

Alice and Runo made eye contact. Alice nodded, and whispered something to Chan. Her eyes lit up as she nodded to the girls. "I'll get one from the nearby pharmacy." Chan said. Now, everyone was confused. Joe grabbed Chan's wrist. "Where are you going?" he asked. Chan rolled her eyes and giggled. She wriggled her hand out and rushed out.

"Okay, what are you girls up to?" Shun asked, growing impatient. Alice just kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear. His eyes showed confusion as he looked at Alice. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. "And that's why Chan's at the pharmacy."

Shun turned to Billy. "Were you and Julie doing anything that involved a bed?" he asked, being straightforward. Billy blushed red. Everyone knew where Chan was, and why she had gone. Billy blushed bright red.

A few minutes later, Chan returned from the pharmacy as Alice finished mopping the floor. She handed the test to Julie, who took the test in the other washroom sleepily. The others were outside the washroom, waiting anxiously. Julie headed back to the living room. Billy followed her as she sat down on the couch. He sat beside her.

"You were silent back there when we all were speaking, what happened Jules?" he asked. Julie sighed. "It was nothing...just tired." she replied. She leaned on Billy as he put his arm around her. Instantaneously, she fell asleep. Billy kissed her forehead. He then carried her bridal style to Dan and Runo's bedroom and tucked her in bed. He gathered with the others.

"Positive!" Alice said. It seemed that ten minutes passed since Julie fell asleep.

Everyone started to squeal.

It was official - Julie was pregnant. Billy was so happy that he started to cry.

When Dan returned, he saw everyone squealing. "What is happening here?" Dan asked clueless.

"Daisy is going to be an aunt." Runo shot out.

"So?" Dan asked.

"Do you know how people become aunts or uncles?" Runo asked.

"Yeah, when someone's sibling has a kid." Dan said then it hit him. "Wait a second! Julie is-"

"That's right." Shun said smiling.

"WHAT?! I AM GOING TO BE A GODFATHER?!" Dan yelled as everyone sweat dropped.

"We'll see." Joe said after letting out a chuckle. Everyone started laughing as Dan let out protests. They laughed even more. This made Mira think. Julie was pregnant. She was 18. Not married.

Billy was 19. The father to Julie's child.

"Billy? Don't you have to go somewhere?" Mira asked with a flirty tone in her voice

"Huh?" Billy asked.

"You're not that dumb are you?" Ace asked, backing up his girlfriend.

Billy understood and he grabbed a coat and rushed out.

Two hours later,

Julie woke up slowly and found herself in the bedroom. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the couch after the pregnancy test. She sat up looked to her side as she sat up and saw Billy kneeling.

"Billy? What happened?" Julie asked. He had a box in his hand. Billy breathed in.

"Jules, you are pregnant." Billy answered, his blue eyes twinkling. There was awkward silence for ten seconds. The couple spoke with eye contact. Julie started to cry with happiness.

The other brawlers were standing outside the door to give Julie and Billy some privacy. Runo and Chan were controlling their excitement as Dan and Joe held them back.

"Jules, will you - will you marry me?" Billy asked. Julie's eyes widened. Four beautiful words. Asked by her silly Billy. How could she refuse?

Julie sniffed and yelled. "Of course Silly! Yes!"

Billy opened the box. There was a diamond ring that shined almost as bright as Julie's eyes in happiness. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed Julie, who kissed him back.

The other brawlers standing there smiled as they heard Julie scream a 'Yes!'.

"Come on, let's let them be." Ace said. Mira sighed, no one noticed the sadness in her sigh, and in her eyes.

Chan and Joe smiled at each other and left after they promised Dan that they will come the next day.

"Well, that makes our schedule, the next few months are going to be busy with an engagement and wedding." Shun said.

"That's cool!" Dan said. The others nodded. Alice smiled. "I wonder how Marucho's date went." she wondered. "It's about time, I'll call Marucho." she said, and scuttled off to the living room. Dan and Shun went to the living room as well to talk about who would be Billy's best man. Ace gave Mira a kiss on her cheek and went to another room to talk to the police. They had needed details about Abysse and Mortar.

Runo watched as Mira went to the balcony. She had noticed Mira's sigh. It was filled with a sense of longing. She looked at the kitchen. She could leave it be.

But then how good of a friend was she? She followed Mira to the balcony. The Vestal girl held the railing. The wind swept past her hair. Her eyes were sad. She went and stood next to Mira.

"So, you'll be there for the wedding, right?" she asked casually. Mira nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." she said calmly, trying to smile.

"So..." Runo said, nudging Mira's arm. "How long have you and Ace been dating?" she asked playfully. Mira twirled her finger in her hair. "Two years." she replied, looking at Runo. Runo smiled. "That's almost as long as Julie and Billy." she said. "Who knows, Ace might propose too. He's had a crush on you for years."

Mira sighed. "I know." she said. "But...but Ace wouldn't propose now...or ever." she added. Runo looked at her with concern. "Why...why not?" she asked. "He loves-"

"He won't!" Mira yelled.

And that scared Runo. Mira realized that, and turned away. "I didn't mean to. Sorry." she muttered. Runo slowly approached her, and squeezed her shoulder. "What happened? Ever since you came, I can tell there's something wrong."

Mira hesitated.

"You can trust me." Runo said. Mira looked at her. She nodded, offering her a smile. Mira sighed. "R-Runo...I...I'm...I'm barren."

Shock.

Runo gasped softly. Mira...barren...but...how? She opened her mouth to ask, but then no words came out. Mira started crying.

"I...Ace loves kids...and...we've had sex a lot...but I was never pregnant." she stammered. "Last week, I...I was at the grocery store with Keith...and...my stomach started paining.."

Runo listened patiently.

"Keith rushed me to the hospital and...and...I..." Mira cried out. Runo knew how the sentence would end. She hugged her friend as she cried. "Now now, calm down." she said. "Ace is a really good guy, and he loves you. Does he know?"

"No, I...I haven't t-told him..." Mira replied, crying out more. "He won't... Understand..."

"Of Course he will!" Another voice yelled alongside Runo - It was Alice.

"Alice?" Mira and Runo asked at first and then both regained their composure. Alice nodded. "You know it yourself, Mira. Ace loves you, and he will accept the fact...unless there are no adoption centers in vestal.."

"There are adoption centers!" Mira said, wiping her cheeks. "But then...I...I don't know how he'd take the news.." she stammered. Runo shook her head. Just then, she turned a bit behind. Mira hadn't noticed, but there was a certain someone eavesdropping at their conversation. And she, could see mint colored hair.

"Mira, do you trust Ace?" Runo asked loud and clear, so the person could hear it. Mira and Alice looked at her as if she was crazy, but then Mira nodded. "I trust him, I really do..." she replied.

Alice clapped her hands together. "Then that's all you need. Think about it." she said on cue. Alice and Runo left to give Mira some time to think. A few moments later, they were completely gone. Mira sighed, gripped the railing, and leaned back. She expected only the air, so she closed her eyes. But then she hit a surface.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw that she was slightly leaning on Ace. He sighed too, and looked at the balcony view. "I'm done with the police call." he said.

"No more formalities?"

"No more formalities."

"Whew, that was a headache." Mira said. "Arresting those two was hard for even the greatest detectives, but we did it in a second." Ace nodded. "So, now you can tell me what's been bothering you?"

The feeling of shock travelled all through Mira's body. She turned to Ace as he put his arm around her. "There's nothing bothering me." she lied. Ace squeezed her shoulder. "Then what was that conversation you had with Runo, huh?"

Mira bit her lip. "A-Ace...I.." she stammered, but then Ace put his hand over her mouth...his index finger, to be precise. He traced her lower lip, and then turned to her. She turned and looked at him. Ace sighed, and lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. They were black, but then there was a certain glimmer inside them...which was the thing Mira loved about his eyes the most.

"We can always adopt." he said.

Mira gasped. "Ace...what...what did you say?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. Ace smiled, and began to repeat the sentence, but then blushed, realizing. He wiped the tears off her cheek, and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Mira...don't let yourself feel down about that, okay?"

"Okay...but...it's a general disappointment for all women, you know..."

"You ever know, Vestal medicine is still developing...maybe we can, you know, find a way?"

Mira nodded, as Ace cupped her face and pulled her into a soft, and gentle kiss. One that the two of them knew, sealed their fate together.

**Two months later...**

Dan and Runo were alone at the apartment as Shun and Alice were at Marucho's house. Julie was so happy after her engagement with Billy. Her wedding was in a few days. The two of them wanted a quick wedding, as Julie never knew how her mood swings and cravings would get. The previous week, she had wanted chocolate with...wait for it...vegetables! (Me: Me and my mom had a talk, and it was her first craving when she had me ;))

Marucho was helped by Alice and Runo to go on a date with Naenae.

Naenae had blushed at that time, but she accepted. Their first date had gone well. She was excited for a second date, and also that their news channel was interviewing Marucho, and Naenae was the reporter. (Marucho's and Naenae's date will be featured in a oneshot of mine, which is going to contain their first and second date)

Runo was in the bedroom. It was somewhere around 8 in the night. Dan came behind her, closing the door.

"Julie wants ice cream and coffee mixed in rice now...just got a text from Billy." She stated, laughing out loud. Dan couldn't help but laugh himself. Ice cream and coffee mixed with rice.

"I bet she's going to want toothpaste and carrots next time." he said. Runo started laughing. Dan looked to her side, and saw that the bed was behind her. Smirking, he pounced on her, pushing her to the bed. Without thinking, he kissed her, and she kissed back.

"What's with the sudden emotion?" she asked him. Dan smiled. "Just comes out." he replied, and kissed her forehead. "I wonder when you'd have cravings."

Runo turned red. "Sh-shut up..." she muttered. Dan laughed. "Would you want Liverkababs with apples mixed?"

"That is a terrible combination!" Runo yelled, hitting him with a pillow. Dan however, didn't move at all. "I'm not budging, kid. Not unless I'm satisfied tonight."

"Daniel, you are not making me a mom next year." Runo stated, hiding her blush. Dan pouted. He looked really funny, so she couldn't stop laughing. "Let's wait for a few more years, besides, I'm on birth control." she instructed.

Dan looked like someone punched him on the face. "Wait a minute, when did you get birth control? It should be on my credit card if you..."

Runo shook her head. "I took birth control when you were in that stupid hospital." she replied. "We can't have sex more than once if I become pregnant, right?"

Dan blushed. "You mean, you want to...tonight?"

"Oh, I'm saving myself for you."

"Too bad...but I'll be patient. Until then..."

Dan kissed Runo wildly on her lips. She kissed him back. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. Runo was strong, Dan thought, but then he won. Runo panted. Dan allowed her to get some energy. He kissed her forehead, and then her neck. Runo exhaled deeply, closing her eyes. Dan moved the bangs off her face, and removed her rubber band. Her hair was let out loose. Runo sighed, and kissed his collarbone. Dan kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait to make you mine." Dan whispered. Runo smiled. "Keep the talk for our first night, Daniel." she said to him. She removed his t-shirt, as he started taking hers off as well. She placed her hands on his chest, and traced his packs. Dan wrapped his arms around her waist as she kicked her pants off.

They made out for almost ten minutes, catching their breaths in between. Runo massaged Dan's back. He sighed in pleasure. She used her index finger, and wrote the words 'My little Doofus' on his back. He laughed.

She realized something.

"That's your ticklish spot!" she exclaimed. Dan blushed red. Runo smirked, and kissed him from the start to the end of his backbone. Dan blushed redder, and laughed too. "Kid,,...stop!"

"No, I won't!" she exclaimed. Dan sat up. "Oh yeah?" he asked her, and started tickling her. Runo gasped, and started laughing. Dan wrapped his arm around her to make sure she didn't fall. In the middle, he kissed her many times as well. By the time he was done, both of them were tired from all the laughing because the two had tickled each other. The two were lying on the bed. Runo was on top of Dan.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Our love story sure is weird."

"Yeah? Well, I think it's perfect."

"How do you say that?"

"It's ours."

"Oh, shut up, you doofus."

"It's been a long time since I heard you call me that, kid."

"I know."

Dan breathed in. Runo smelled like lilies. He smiled.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you more."

He sensed sleep in her eyes. He smiled even more, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you most."

**And this is the the last ever chapter of this story. I know there's been too many ups and downs, and delays and errors with the last few chapters, but I didn't want to leave my first ever story hanging without a happily ever after. I really appreciate you all waiting so long for updates, and I've had a huge writers block for almost five to six months now. I'm happy to report that it's over now, but then you all will have to wait for another two weeks as my SA2 is coming up. A big shoutout to a certain obnoxious and lovely idiot I know who waited for my update. But I've been strangled a lot too...**

**And no one kill me about Mira being ...you know what...**

**It will be explained in the epilogue**

**Wait for the epilogue of this story before I mark it complete, guys!**

**XOXO**

**NoraKazami2611**


	35. Epilogue

**Welcome to the epilogue of Dan and Runo's love life, also known as DARLL (Thank you to a certain someone ) There have been a lot of ups and downs in this story, and I will admit that the story took a different turn than what I had in mind, but I guess...it was okay. My SA2 is coming up, and the portions are huge. I will update a bit faster than I usually do, but from sixth March to eighth March, my typing speed will increase. Enjoy the epilogue!**

**10 years later**

**Dan's POV**

I looked at a photo album, of ten years earlier. All the Abysse and Mortar fight had happened during the time. Well, things have settled down now, but no one can forget the past.

I turned the page and saw a photo of Billy and Julie in the hospital with a baby girl in Billy's arms. Julie had given birth to a girl a few months after her wedding. The naming ceremony was fun, though. Billy wanted to name his daughter Priscilla, and Julie wanted to name her Petunia. In the end, it was Joe who decided a good name - Lila Gilbert. The two had agreed on that.

Lila was EXACTLY like her mom. The two were driving Billy crazy. I laughed in my mind for that. The picture below that one was a picture of Lila when she was four. She had her mom's silver hair, and her aunt's purple eyes. Everything in her wardrobe was pink and purple. I had a recent photo of her taken on her tenth birthday. She had short silver hair, and was now half of Julie's height. She was pretty tall for a ten year old.

The next page had a picture of Joe and Chan on their wedding day. They got married just two years back. Right now, Chan's pregnant. Joe was the happiest guy in the world when she broke the news. I still remembered that when Chan threw the bouquet during their wedding, Naenae was the one who caught it. The girls (Runo, Alice, Mira, and Chan) started going over to Marucho and I swore, on that day, I could hear Runo urging him to propose.

Speaking of which, Marucho and Naenae had been dating for a long time now, and Naenae moved to Marucho's huge mansion two years ago, and I'm pretty sure she uses the hot tub every day. Marucho's been texting me about my opinion on whether he should propose to Naenae, and the first time he told it to me and Shun, he was stammering, with his face all red, it was hilarious! I honestly think he should go for it.

On the other hand of things, Shun and Alice moved to the dojo a few days after Julie got pregnant, and they got married seven years ago. Shun was now a well-known doctor in the state, that he had started his own clinic. Alice is his secretary, and works full time as a science teacher in the Wardington elementary school. The two have twins now, a girl named Mio and a boy named Mijo. The two have got their looks from Shun, I swear I can't tell Shun and Mijo apart. Mijo looks exactly like Shun when he was seven. Mio's the elder one by six seconds, though. She's got her hair color from her dad, but inherited her mom's brown eyes. In everything, Mio is like her father, and is very proud of her ninja family. Mio, however...is more like Alice. He's very sweet, and loves to read books. Especially history books.

The next photo was of Mira and Ace. When Alice and Runo told us about Mira's situation, the poor girl was really sad, but Keith and Ace were supporting her as if it was the only thing they were born to do. Keith even went to an extent to call doctors from other dimensions to see if there was any way. His effort didn't fail, and that isn't the best part. It turned out Mira's womb was just slightly infected, but the infection was cured. She's now a famous scientist like her dad, and also the proud mother of a ten year old girl Caramel Grit. She has her father's grey eyes, but her uncle's hair.

Ace was a famous detective at Vestal, and every case he took was solved some way or the other. Ever since they caught Abysse and Mortar, Ace had been working under the police force, and all his hard work paid off. Ace, Mira and Caramel always came over during the weekends to visit. Also, Caramel, Mio, Mijo and Lila loved playing with each other.

Everything worked out fine for all of us. Especially for Runo. During her parents' divorce, she was keeping it all together, but then after that, she was a mess for almost two months. The cafe's run by Runo's dad now. She goes to visit him and her mom back at her hometown once a month. She's used to seeing her parents seperate, so she's okay with it. Besides, I would never let my kid face any problem alone.

Oh, and as for me, Mr. Minon stepped down, and I'm the company manager at the current. Joe's

in charge of my previous position now, and to be honest, it's not easy to manage your personal and business life at the same time.

I closed the album, and sighed. I had another file to review and send to Joe. Before I could get to my laptop, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door, and saw Runo, and Aidan.

"Ready to go dad?" he asked me, with his iPod and earphones in hand. His taste in music was exactly like Runo's. I nodded. I could finish off those files later. My two kids were more important.

"I'm done with groceries." Runo told me. "Just drop me at Julie's and you two can go." I nodded, and kissed her forehead. "As long as we two get loin tips for dinner."

"Score! Yay, loin tips!" Aidan cheered. Luckily, he had the same taste in food as me.

I guess this is what I forgot to mention, me and Runo got married only a few months after Julie and Billy, and on the same month as Julie, Runo gave birth to Aidan, only thing that he's actually three months early. All of the gang said that Aidan looked like me since he had the same shade of brown hair as mine. He has blue eyes though, I think they're from my father.

"Let's go, kid. Grandad and Grandmom would be waiting." I told him, and took his hand. I held Runo's too. Together, the three of us walked to my car. As I drove to my old house (Miyoko and Shirijo's house) I looked over at the park where me and Runo met when we were kids.

"Runo?" I called out, as she was in the front seat with me. Runo looked at me. "Yeah, doofus?"

"I have a feeling that Aidan's going to meet his future wife at this park."

Runo looked surprised, but nodded. "It's where it all started." she said. "You met Shun there, and we saw each other there."

"That's where we shared our first kiss too, when we were seventeen."

"Oh, shut up." Runo said, and I saw a tint of pink forming on her cheeks.

"You two started again with the cheesiness?" Aidan asked. Runo and I laughed. "Free advice, son, it's called love." I stated. "And you're already in love."

Aidan blushed. "Dad, mom, you are NOT telling Mio about this." he said to us, lying down on the backseat. Runo laughed. "I have a feeling that your love story has just begun."

**And that's the end of it! I hope you guys liked it!**

**XOXO**

**NoraKazami2611**


End file.
